When Darkness Falls
by ada69
Summary: What would have happened had the Dark Dragon escaped in Hong Kong Longs? Rated T for minor language and violence. Pairings: Jake/Rose I do not own ADJL or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Flaw in the Plan**

To many visiting tourists, the Manhattan Beach was a beautiful and peaceful getaway from the bustling and crowed streets of the city. Everything about it, the crashing blue waves, the soft yellow sand, the various colors suspended in the sky, inspired citizens to remember the forgotten beauty of the primarily urban state.

To others, the beach served as a hideaway, designed to conceal dark secrets and unknown power from mortals who hadn't a clue that there was a hidden culture of people with extraordinary capabilities.

Such was true with the Dark Dragon and his loyal servant, Chang. Hidden in a small cave undiscovered by mortals, they were working together on a plan that could change the world forever.

They had agreed on this destination not because of its beauty, but because it was the last place anyone would think to look for an evil villain's lair.

They cave sat just beyond the shore, to the far east of the beach. Here, there were a series of rocks that traced the outline of the coast, and spread out across the shore. The hideaway was no bigger than a dorm, the perfect size for two people to plot out the fall of mankind.

And the perfect size to plot out the rise of the magical world.

Inside their quarters, the Dark Dragon and his assistant were busy scheming how they were going to summon enough power to carry forth their heinous plan.

"My master," Chang spoke, "I propose that we postpone our plans of world domination until after we have thought through all of the possibilities."

The Dark Dragon growled in disgust. "Why should we have to wait? We have all of the power in the world. I'm sick of hiding. The magical world has immense power, and we should be the ones controlling the world!" He ranted on. "Why should we wait when victory is within our reach?"

"Master," Chang replied in a desperate attempt to please him, "We have too many powerful enemies. Would about the council? Lao Shi? The American Dragon?"

The evil dragon paused to contemplate her proposal. He had not thought about the American Dragon. For him to rise to power, he would have to get past Jake Long first. In his head, the Dark Dragon knew he was more powerful than the American Dragon. He knew that his power could overwhelm Jake Long's greatly. But in his heart, he feared that the American Dragon was growing stronger, and it was only a matter of time before the tables turned.

"Perhaps," Chang broke the silence, "we form an army? There have to be others in the magical world that crave the same, desperate power that we do. There have to be others who would willingly join us."

"Yes," the Dark Dragon smiled, "a backup army could never hurt. It might actually be quite useful."

Chang smiled. She was always happy to please her master, even in the slightest of ways.

However, her smile quickly disappeared when she realized she had forgotten something.

"Master", Chang began nervously, "we do have one minor flaw in the plan." She winced at the Dark Dragon's merciless scowl. "How are we going to build an army of magical creatures without giving away our plan to the council?"

The Dark Dragon grinned evilly. "We don't," he smiled.

"We revolt."

**Yay new story! :) Tell me if I should continue please.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ada69**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day**

On the first day of high school, most teens found themselves scared out of their minds. They were in an unfamiliar place with many older teens and high expectations.

Jake Long on the other hand, was calm as ever as he walked through the doors of Fillmore High School. He'd faced trolls, goblins, hunters, witches, gorgons, and many other dangerous creatures, so who said High School was going to be any harder?

Almost immediately, he was greeted by his two best friends, Trixie and Spud.

"Yo Jakey what's up?" Trixie asked giving him a high five.

"Hey guys," Jake smiled. "Either of you seen Rose?"

Rose had moved back to New York about a month ago, and almost instantly she and Jake had started dating again.

"Sorry bro, haven't seen her anywhere." Spud replied. "I don't think she's here yet."

Jake sighed and looked around at his new school. Panic swept over him for a quick second as he realized how big it was. How was he ever going to find his way around?

Out of the blue, Jake felt someone come up behind him and throw their arms around his neck.

"Hey there dragon boy," Rose's voice floated into his ears. Jake turned to face her.

"Hey yourself," he smirked stealing her line.

"Hey!" Rose smiled raising her voice. "You can't say that! I say that!"

Jake laughed. "So what class do you have first period?"

"Algebra," Rose made a face.

"Biology," Jake grimaced. "You're in second period Geography though, right?"

"Yup," Rose smiled.

"Good at least we have something together," Jake smiled.

The bell rang, and students of all ages scurried off to their first class.

"Well, I see you next class," Rose smiled and bent down to give him a peck on the lips.

Jake stood there for a second and continued to stare at Rose as she walked away. Only when she was completely out of sight did he turn around and head out toward his first class.

For Danika Honeycutt, the best part of the day so far had been lunch. She was already overwhelmed with all of her new classes and the latest gossip that had already made its way around the school.

She sighed and walked over to the table where her closest friends sat. As usual, they were chatting away about celebrities, shopping, and the latest school rumors.

As she was completely stressed, Danika did not wish to give her input on their current topic, which happened to be Justin Bieber.

She sighed and picked at her salad until one particular topic sparked her interest.

"Did you guys here we've got a new girl?" Natalie asked quietly.

"Yeah, I heard she was, like, from Hong Kong or something!" Anna replied.

"Yeah, but I saw her, and she's totally not Chinese! I mean, she's a blonde!" Lena commented.

"I heard that she lived in New York, and then moved to Hong Kong, and now she's, like, back!" Anna responded.

"What does she look like?" Lena asked Natalie.

"She's completely gorgeous! I am seriously jealous of her!" Natalie replied.

"That's saying something," Danika finally spoke.

"Do you know her Dani?" Natalie asked.

"No," Danika replied, "I didn't even know we had a new girl till you brought it up."

"What's her name?" Anna asked curiously.

"I don't remember," Natalie replied, "I think it was some sort of flower. Rose maybe?"

"But get this guys," Natalie continued to bicker, "the rumor continues! I heard she already has a boyfriend here at this school! And guess who it is?" Natalie stared straight at Danika.

"We don't know!" Lena exclaimed.

"Like, tell us!" Anna begged.

"Okay, Okay," Natalie gave in to their begging, "Jake Long."

"What?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Oh my god! What would she see in him?" Danika raised her voice remembering her own brief relationship with Jake Long.

"Well, I heard they've been dating for, like, a month!" Natalie continued.

"Oh my god, is that her?" Lena asked nodding her head towards a tall, beautiful blonde standing near Jake Long.

"Yeah, that's totally her!" Natalie replied as all four of their heads turned to stare at her.

Danika couldn't help but notice that she looked happy with Jake, and for a split second, jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach.

Then she remembered that Jake had totally freaked out on her, and she began to pity her. She thought of possibly warning Rose about what Jake did to her. Yes. Then she wouldn't want to date him anymore.

Wait. Was she trying to protect this girl, or was she jealous?

"No," Danika whispered to herself, "I do not like Jake Long."

Just then, the bell rang and Danika headed off to her next class, letting the topic slip away from her mind.

Jake arrived at the shop to find Fu and Gramps frantically running around grabbing anything at random and stuffing it into a large bag.

"Um," Jake spoke, "what exactly are you guys doing?"

"Emergency meeting on Draco Island," Fu panted. "Run home and pack some stuff. We need to be leaving in," he paused to look at his watch, "like now! Hurry up!"

Deciding that asking any questions would be pointless, Jake decided to follow Fu's request and turned to head home.

**Well there's the second chapter. I'm going to be updating this every 3 days…soooo yeah. **

**I've already got a pretty good start on this. I'm done through chapter 5.**

**Btw Danika is going to be pretty important in this fic. I needed someone's point of view who has no knowledge of the magical world. **

**Well, thanks for reading and please review. Tell me what you like, what could be better, stuff like that because I know this is far from perfect. **

**~ada69**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Draco Island**

Jake arrived home to find his dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Well hey there Jakers! What's up?"

"Hey dad, sorry but I have to leave to go to Draco Island." Jake replied.

"Oh," Jonathan's face fell, "Maybe we can talk some other time then," He said sadly as Jake scurried up the stairs.

Jake ran down the hall to his room and grabbed the nearest bag. He quickly grabbed whatever cloths were lying around and tossed them in. It took him only 30 seconds to pack enough for a week. (even though he had no idea how long they would be gone)

Jake hustled back down the stairs and muttered a quick goodbye to his dad before leaving the house.

When Jake arrived at the shop, he found Grandpa and Fu dog already packed and all ready to go.

They ran out of the shop and to the nearest subway.

"Now that we're all ready to go, will somebody please tell me what all this is about?" Jake whined.

"We really don't even know," Fu replied, "we just got this call from the council, and they told us to come to Draco Island immediately. From the sound of it, every dragon in the world needs to attend."

"This must be very important," Lao Shi sounded worried, "The Dragon Council very rarely calls emergency meetings. I have only attended one other in all my years in the order."

"Would about Haley?" Jake asked, "Is she going?"

"She will be going down with Sun," Lao Shi replied.

Jake nodded as they reached the subway and pushed past crowds of waiting people. Some protested as they shoved right passed them, on to the magical elevators.

They arrived and Lao Shi, having heard enough of Fu Dog's complaining, let him push the buttons.

They piled in the elevator and were greeted by a very cheerful troll.

They set down their luggage and held on for dear life. It seemed like hours before the speeding elevator came to a stop.

Jake stumbled out of the elevator and grabbed onto a nearby tree for support. The troll carried out all of their luggage and set in down next to Fu.

"Thank you for choosing enchanted elevators," the troll smiled, "we realize that you do have better traveling choices. Have a great day!"

Jake finally gained enough balance to stand up straight again on his own. He walked over to his backpack and swung it over his shoulders.

"Alright let's do this!" He said confidently.

Before entering the main hall, the group decided that they would take their luggage to their room so they wouldn't have to drag it to the meeting.

They strode over to the dorm buildings on the far east side of the island. On the west side were buildings for last names A-K and on the east side were buildings L-Z.

They found the building labeled "L" and walked inside. Since every dragon got their own room, Jake and Lao Shi stayed in separate rooms.

Fu Dog would stay with Jake, not just because he was reckless but also because he found Jake much more entertaining that Lao Shi. Not that he didn't like Lao Shi, hell, they'd been friends for years! But there was just something about Jake that made him so likeable, and he felt closer to Jake than he'd ever felt to Lao Shi. There was just something about that kid.

The rooms were labeled by last name, so Jake quickly found their room. It had been awhile since he had stayed on Draco Island, so he was scared to see his long-abandoned room.

However, he was surprised to find that it was almost perfectly clean.

No collections of dust, no cobwebs, clean floor, bed made.

Jake set his stuff down on the floor next to his desk on the left side of the room. His bed was a loft, or in other words his bed was like the top bunk of a bunk bed, just without the bottom bunk. Instead of a bottom bunk there was a medium sized desk with four drawers and a table lamp. On the far right side of the room was his closet, which was actually about the size of his closet at home. The entire front side of his room was a window, as was the front side for every other person on that half of the dorm building.

Jake stared out the window at the beautiful ocean. He had always admired the view from his window, and if given the choice, Jake could live on the island forever.

He loved almost everything about the island. The warmth, the beauty, the secrecy.

He loved everything except for the fact that whenever he got the chance to come here, it meant that there would be no time for enjoying the island. It meant it was time to get down to business.

"Someday," Jake said to Fu Dog, "I'm going to come here just for fun. I hate having to go to such a great vacation spot for work."

"I hear ya!" Fu replied. "Don't forget to take me!"

Jake laughed. "We should probably get going."

Fu stared out the window sadly. "Yeah probably."

**Kay, so chapter 3 is up. :) Man, I haven't worked on this story in forever! It's a good thing I wrote the first 5 chapters before publishing the first!**

**Well, thanks again for reading. I would really like to see more reveiws though. I guess I just want to know if I'm doing ok and stuff. So please, your input is greatly appreciated! **

**I put together an outline for this story and I figure it will be about 19 (yeah weird number, right? Actually that's my favorite number :)) chapters.**

**Thanks again!**

**~ada69**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay new chapter! I really like writing this chapter even though it's kind of short. But don't worry, I finished chapter 6 last night and its the longest chapter i've ever written for any of my stories. Yeah, and the sad part, it's ALL Jake and Rose fluff. What can I say I'm obsessed! **

**Tippi: Fred's not going to be in this chapter but he is going to be a HUGE part of this story...maybe after reading this chapter you can figure out how...**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

When Jake and Fu reached the main building, they immediately headed towards the grand hall, where the meeting was to be held.

They walked through the large, fancy hallway towards the entrance to the hall.

Instead of a door, the entrance consisted of a golden arch, which twisted and extended across the entire length of the doorway.

Jake and Fu entered to find most of the other dragons already seated and waiting for the meeting to begin.

Jake quickly spotted Sun, his grandfather, and his sister all seated together in the third row. With Fu following close behind, Jake walked towards them and sat down.

"You're late," Haley whispered.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be as perfect as you!" Jake hissed.

"Jez I was just pointing out the obvious!" Haley replied.

The quiet whispering throughout the hall faded as Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde entered. The rest of the council followed closely behind as they made their way to the center of the hall. They were all wearing long black robes, a sign that Jake did not interpret as "good." Despite the bond that Jake new the council members shared, Jake thought of them all as different. Completely unique. Never in his time as a part of the order did Jake see anything that all five possessed. Never until now. Much to his dismay, Jake noted that all five councilors wore the same, solemn expression as they dragged themselves unwillingly to the center of the hall.

"Welcome fellow members of the order," Councilor Kulde spoke. "First of all I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice. We know that this meeting must be very inconvenient for you all, and we apologize for informing you only minutes ahead of time."

"Now," Kulde continued, "You are probably all wondering why you have been brought here on such short notice in the first place."

Fu Dog shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I wish they'd get on with this," he complained. "My butt is killing me."

"Shhhhhh," Haley glared at Fu Dog.

Kulde sighed. "There really is no easy way to say this."

Kulde took a deep breath before continuing. "We have received numerous tips from various parts of the magical community concerning an army. An army being brought together to destroy not only the magical world but extend onto the rest of the world as well."

"An army," Kulde paused, "said to be led by the Dark Dragon."

Small gasps and whispers filled the room as a result of the startling news.

"We are not safe," Kulde continued solemnly, "nor is anyone else."

"Therefore," Councilor Andam took over, "emergency precautions shall be taken. First off, for those of you who can remain on the island for the weekend we will be having emergency training and more advanced lessons. Everyone is welcome and encouraged to stay and participate. Also, using the information given to us by tips of the magical community and previous attacks, we know some areas of the world are more likely to be attacked than others. This is why we will be moving some dragon students around to other countries where they will more likely be needed. We will announce to you privately who we want to transfer and where after the meeting."

"That is currently all of the information we have for you," Councilor Kulde took over again, "and again we thank you all for coming on such short notice. Have a safe trip home, and be careful and aware at all times."

The council walked out of the hall quickly, leaving the rest of the order frightened and shocked.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, nobody moved or spoke for a few seconds. Then slowly and quietly, everyone began to whisper frantically to each other once more.

Worry spread quickly as everyone in the hall understood that their worst fear had been realized.

The Dark Dragon had returned.

**Well, thanks for reading :) Hope you like where I'm going with this so far.**

**Please review. I really like to know what you guys think...**

**and thanks to all who have so far! You guys really really help me...probably more than you think! **

**Thanks again!**

**~ada69**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Tiring Weekend**

After the meeting, Jake and Fu found an accurate schedule for the weekend training sessions. Being the American Dragon, Jake understood that he would be expected to attend all of them.

The walk back to the dorm with Fu Dog was awkward for Jake. Neither uttered a single word as they made their way across the solemn island.

Jake walked into his room and sat down in the chair while Fu Dog sat down on the cold, wooden floor. For a few awkward moments, both of them stared blankly at the floor.

"I'm gonna call Rose," Jake finally spoke.

Jake pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he now knew so well. Rose answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose," Jake replied.

"Hey what's up?"

"Umm, I don't think I can make it to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh," Rose's reply was followed by an awkward silence. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah kinda," Jake replied. "I'm on Draco Island," he took a deep breath before continuing. "The Dark Dragon's building an army."

There was a minor break in their conversation.

"Well, that's not good," Jake thought he could hear a tint of worry in her voice.

"No not really," Jake replied. "Listen I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't be," Rose interrupted, "I understand you're probably needed more there."

"You know if I had a choice I would be with you, right?" He asked.

Rose laughed. "Well I would hope so!"

Jake smiled at the sound of her laughter. It was like music to his ears. "I better go."

"Yeah me too," she replied.

"I love you," Jake smiled.

Rose loved how she could actually hear him smiling as he said this.

"I love you too, Jake," Rose replied with a smile.

By the end of the weekend, Jake felt completely drained. He had been in non-stop training for two days, and he was ready to return home.

Jake and Fu were almost done packing there things when they heard a sharp knock at the door. Jake opened it to find his grandfather and sister.

"Hey gramps, what's up?" He asked.

"Young dragon, do you remember during the meeting when Councilor Andam announced that some dragons would be transferred to other cities in the world? Cities more likely to be attacked by the Dark Dragon?" Lao Shi asked.

"I'm being transferred!" Jake cried out frantically, his hands flying upward.

Thoughts of his school, his friends, and Rose flew through his mind. How would he ever live without them?

"No Jake," Lao Shi replied, "One of the few cities that the Dark Dragon has launched an attack from is New York. Therefore, another student and master are being transferred there."

"Oh," Jake let out a relieved sigh. "So who's the punk I gotta work with now?"

Lao Shi shot him an apologetic look before answering. "Fred Nerk."

"What!" Jake's hands flew up in the air once again. "For real?"

"I am sorry young one, but you will need to overcome your childish behavior and learn to work with him," Lao Shi replied. "Remember, this is being done to protect the magical world, which remember is your duty as the American Dragon."

"He's right kid," Fu joined in. "Australia just isn't a popular target spot for the Dark Dragon. At least in New York, Fred's skills can be put to good use."

Jake sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Now, let us go home," Lao Shi smiled weakly. He knew how bad Jake and Fu Dog wanted to get off the island, and secretly, he did as well.

Jake was glad to be going home, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind.

Sooner or later, he was going to have to fight the Dark Dragon.

**Ok, so I know this is really really short, but I promise; the next chapter is twice this length. It's already written soooo yeah. And like I already promised you in the chapter 4, chapter 6 will be completely Jake and Rose fluff. How is it productive to the story? It's not. But I had so much fun writing it :D And it gives me a chance to show Jake and Rose's feelings for each other.**

**It will be posted on the 8th. (every 3 days) **

**As always, thanks for reading and please review. I gain most of my confidence and initiative from my reviewers so thank you guys so much!**

**~ada69**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here's the fluff chapter...if you're not a fluff person though don't worry cause I'm not a great fluff writer...I'm just a crazy Jake/Rose shipper LOL**

**Chapter 6: Rule Breaking**

It was almost midnight when Jake got home. He flew through the window and plopped down on the bed.

Just as he was beginning to get comfortable doze off, his phone rang.

Assuming that it was his grandpa, Jake rolled out of bed with a groan.

However, he was surprised to find that it was not Fu Dog or his grandfather.

Jake picked up his phone and held it to his ear. "Rose?"

"Hey Jake," Rose answered, "are you still awake?"

"Not anymore," Jake laughed.

"Oh sorry," She replied.

"So is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh no, no there's nothing wrong it's just-" Her voice trailed off.

"Is this about not being able to have dinner Saturday night?" Jake asked quietly so his family wouldn't here.

Jake decided it would be better all around just to move up to the roof, where his late night phone call could not disturb anyone.

"Not…specifically," Rose replied. "I guess…I guess I just wanted to hear your voice…I don't know it's just I never get to see you anymore. You're always so busy."

He sighed. "I'm really really sorry. I try, I really do…it's just so hard finding balance. I've got to do my homework, do my chores, and save the world all at the same time. I would understand if you hate me right now."

"Jake, I could never hate you," Rose replied, "I'm not even mad at you in the slightest. I just wish we could spend more time together."

Jake sighed. He was just about to reply when he got an idea.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Jake asked.

"Right now?" Rose asked. "Um I dunno I'm supposed to be sleeping, why?"

"Can I come over?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Rose exclaimed, "Would if my parents found out? They would kill me!"

"We'll be quite," he replied. "Can't we just go on the roof or something?"

Rose sighed. "I don't know…"

But Jake was already in dragon form and flying towards her house. "I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up his phone before she could reply.

Rose closed her phone and set it on her dresser. As exciting as it was that she was going to get to see Jake again, Rose was still kind of against the idea of doing it behind her parents back, and it didn't help that it was almost midnight.

She shook off the guilty feeling and changed out of her night wear and into a plan white tank top and a hot pink mini skirt. She quickly brushed through her hair a few times and was looking over herself in the mirror when she heard a thud against her window.

Rose jumped at the sound, and at first thought that it was just a dumb bird. However, a few seconds later the thud came again, and Rose tip-toed over to the window to peek out.

There stood Jake in human form with two-dozen rocks piled at his feet. He smiled up at her and motioned for her to open the window.

"Well, aren't you going to let me climb up your hair or whatever like they do in that one fairy tale?" He asked.

Rose giggled. "Be quite, I don't want to wake up my parents. Just fly up to the roof and I'll meet you there in a minute."

Rose closed the window as quietly as she could. Her heart was racing at the thrill of breaking the rules. The concept was still kind of new to her. She usually did exactly what she was told without even complaining.

She quietly cracked the door open and slid out. She tip-toed up the steps and opened the door that led to the roof.

"Hey," Jake said as seductively as possible.

"Hey yourself," Rose giggled.

She ran over and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her back. Rose buried her face into his neck, taking in everything about him; his loving embrace, his warmth, his smell.

"I really missed you," she complained.

"I missed you too," Jake pulled away from her embrace to kiss her forehead. "You should come with me to Draco Island some time. You would like it. It's so beautiful and warm and you can see the ocean from my dorm window."

Rose smiled. "And there are meetings and training and fighting. Yup, sounds like a party."

Jake sighed. "Yeah it's kind of sad. You know, going to this beautiful place and being so busy you can't even enjoy it."

Jake sat down and leaned back against the door. Rose followed, and she looped her arm playfully through his.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked changing the subject.

"Mmmmm not so great," she replied staring at the ground.

"Why what happened?" Jake asked.

"So there's this guy I really like, ok?" Rose started.

"Ok," Jake nodded and stroked his thumb against her hand.

"And we were suppose to go to dinner Saturday night, right?"

"Right," Jake answered, a guilty smile started to spread across his face.

"And he called me and said he couldn't come! Can you believe that?" Rose exclaimed.

Jake sighed. "I'm really really really really really really sorry." He leaned down to kiss her head again.

"But I'm here now," He continued.

"I know," Rose smiled, "I forgive you."

"But seriously that defined my whole weekend!" She joked.

Jake laughed.

"So these Dark Dragon rumors, do you suppose they're true?" She changed the subject.

Jake frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised. At all."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm kind of scared," He whispered.

Rose pulled back and smiled. "Hmm macdaddy Jake finally admits that he is a bit of a wimp."

Jake laughed. "I'm serious Rose. Who knows what he's planning to do! Take over the Council? Take over the city? Take over the world?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to face him alone," Rose smiled squeezing his hand tightly.

"Yeah you're right! The council decided to transfer Fred Nerk to New York!" Jake pulled his hand out of Rose's and crossed his arms.

"Is he the one that you had that prank battle with?" Rose asked.

"Yup, that one," Jake sighed.

"It'll be ok," Rose reached for his hand, "you'll see."

She squeezed his hand and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"I like spending time with you," She said.

Jake sighed. "Too bad it only happens once a week. And that's when we have to break the rules to make it happen!"

Rose wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever it takes. We're gonna make this work."

_Whatever it takes. _

The words ran over and over through Jake's head. He moved toward her slowly and their lips met.

Rose was amazed at the warmth of his lips. She could feel the love he felt for her pouring out from his kiss. She leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around him.

Jake's arms made their way around to her back, and he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

They broke apart for a split second for air. Then, they continued to kiss for a little while longer before Jake pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Mmmmmm," Rose complained. "Why did you stop?"

Jake smiled. "It's 1:30 in the morning. Don't you think we should get some sleep?"

Rose sighed. "I guess you're right."

They stood up and Jake wrapped his arms around her once more. "It was nice to finally spend some time with you."

"I know, right? Hopefully we can see each other again sometime soon." Rose replied.

Jake kissed her one last time on the lips.

"I love you," he smiled, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

"I love you too," Rose smiled back.

Jake jumped off the roof and transformed.

Rose smiled as she watched him fly off into the distance.

**Exciting news! Well for me anyways; This is the most reviews I've ever had on any of my stories! Yay reviewers! I've got 15 so far (which is still kind of sad but an improvement!) So I just wanted to thank you guys! I really really really like to hear from the people reading this.**

**Next update's friday the 11th so see you then! Thanks for reading and please reveiw.**

**~ada69**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I've got a new poll concerning this story that I really need to guys to check out! Thanks**

**Chapter 7: Evil Rising**

Hidden in their secret lair, the Dark Dragon and his loyal servant continued to strategize for the battle that was almost sure to come.

"My loyal servant?" The Dark Dragon scowled, turning around so he was face to face with Chang.

"Yes master?"

"How is our army coming along?" He glared down at his servant.

"W we well ma ma master," Chang stuttered, "I suppose it could be better."

"How so?" The Dark One raised his voice. "How many creatures have joined?"

"Thirty-two, master," Change replied. "We have 10 trolls, 3 elves, 4 ogres, 11 leprechauns, 1 kraken, 1 kelpie, and 2 gnomes."

The Dark Dragon growled in disgust, clawing madly against the walls of the cave. Hunger flowed through his blood. A hunger that could only be cured by raw power alone. He needed control. He needed to take over the world. The thought of hiding his power from the world for the rest of his life was enough to make him go insane.

He let out another loud roar, releasing his anger in the form of fire.

Chang remained close to him, but far enough away so that his wrath could not harm her. Her master frightened her, but she knew that if she made him happy, he would praise her rather than torture her endlessly.

She knew that the army wasn't going to be strong enough. What she didn't know was how to change that.

Obviously if they could get another dragon to join them, their chances of world domination would increase tremendously. However, the odds of that were slim to none. Most dragons were obedient and loyal to the council.

There was another obstacle they would have to face in order to follow through with their plan; the American Dragon and his grandfather.

They were beatable, but they were always a tough battle. They were definitely going to pose a threat to the Dark Dragon.

Once her master had calmed down, Chang approached him cautiously.

"Chang?" He spoke in a slow, monotone voice.

"Yes master?"

"Do they know?" He assumed she knew what he was asking.

"I believe so, master," Chang replied. "I'm sure someone in Magus Bazaar has leaked some information to the council. I'm not sure, however, how much they know."

She paused before continuing. "However, I did receive a promising tip from one of the leprechauns in the army. He said he caught word of an emergency meeting on Draco Island a few days ago. He told me that everyone's attendance was required."

"Master," Chang continued, "do you know how long it's been since the council called an emergency meeting of such importance?"

"How long, my servant?"

"Twenty-three years," Chang stated bluntly. "They know."

"Do they know where we're hiding?" The Dark Dragon asked.

"I don't know master."

"I suppose it's a good thing we're ready then," he smiled evilly.

"Yes master."

"As for the army," he continued, " they shall be called the Dark Mafia."

"Yes master."

"And you shall be in charge of training them," the Dark Dragon told her. "Find another hidden location, one larger than this, and work them until they beg for rest. Find them all black robes for when they attack, with hoods so their identities shall not be revealed. Name them all yourself. Their birth names shall not be known by you or anyone for that matter."

"Yes master."

"Now go, my servant," he ordered. "I'm putting the fate of the Dark Mafia in your hands. Don't disappoint me."

"Of course master," she responded. "However, I have one small question."

"Yes, my servant?"

"Do you have any idea how we can add assurance to our victory?" Chang asked.

"Yes, Chang," an evil smile spread across his face. "I recently discovered a spell that I believe shall benefit us greatly."

"And what might that spell do master?"

"I can bring back someone, or multiple people in this case, from the dead to help us in our plan for world domination," he cackled.

"And just who do you intend on bring back, master?" Chang questioned him once again.

The Dark Dragon smiled down to her once again. "The Huntsclan."

"The Huntsclan?" Chang eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know they will benefit us rather than attempt to conquer over us?"

"Because my servant," the Dark Dragon turned to face her, "we share a common interest."

"And," he paused shortly, "a common enemy."

**Alright there's a few things I wanna clear up here before I post this. First off, the Dark Mafia; I thought the army could use a name for me to refer to instead of calling it "the army" so this is what I came up with. (mainly because I've got the word mafia on my shirt right now LOL) ****And also, as you probably can tell, I tried really hard to stretch this chapter out to more than it really needed to be. The only main point I wanted to get across here was that the army is being built and the Dark Dragon's gonna try to bring back the Huntsclan. It would have been really really short without all of the extra stuff so this is what came of it. **

**please check out the poll on my profile concerning this story!**

**As always thanks a bunch for reading and please review! Btw next chapter's longer.**

**~ada69**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Surprise**

There was nothing that Jake Long hated more than a Monday morning. Especially after a weekend spent training on Draco Island, and it probably didn't help a whole lot that he had been with Rose until 1:30 the previous night.

Jake groaned as the light shone though the blinds and into his eyes. Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

Jake reached the school only five minutes before class was suppose to start. He usually arrived much earlier so he could talk to his friends and spend a little time with Rose. Today, however, he went straight to his locker to get his books, and then he headed off towards his first class.

The morning seemed to drag by slowly for Jake, and he even fell asleep in his history class. It seemed like he would pay attention for an hour, goof off for the next half hour, study for another two hours, then look at the clock and realize it had only been ten minutes. **(A/N we've all been there!)**

Finally, after what seemed to be hours and hours of boring, it was time for lunch. Jake sat in his usual place next to Trixie, Spud, and Rose. Even though Jake was glad it was lunchtime, he wasn't very hungry. He stared at his food for a few minutes in silence before Rose began to talk to him.

"Jake, are you ok?" She asked worriedly bending down to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, Jakey you don't look so good," Trixie added.

"I'm just tired," Jake replied honestly tilting his head up to look his friends in the eye.

"From last night?" Rose asked smiling.

Jake smiled back. "Maybe a little."

"Hold up," Trixie looked at Rose, "what went down last night?"

"Nothing Trix. Just…magical stuff," Jake lied.

"Alright then," Trixed tooked away clearly not convinced. Jake had always been a horrible liar.

"Well I don't think this day can get much worse," Jake picked at his food with a fork.

And then Jake heard it; the last voice on earth he wanted to hear. He dreaded turning around to confirm what his ears had heard.

"Hey Long," Jake turned around and found himself looking eye to eye with none other than Fred Nerk.

"Fred," Jake replied back in a somewhat unfriendly voice, "since when do you go to school here?"

"What? The council didn't tell you they were transferring me?" Nerk asked.

"Oh no," Jake clenched his teeth together, "they told me."

Fred snorted. "Then why are you acting so clueless?"

"Oh I don't know," Jake replied somewhat sarcastically, "maybe cause no one told me you were going to go to the same school as me."

"Why should it matter, Long," Nerk responded, "we'll be working together a lot outside of school anyway mate."

Jake sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Mate."

"If you haven't already heard, we're training together now," Fred continued.

"Really?" Jake lost his cool once again. He had to end this conversation before someone got hurt. And it would most likely be his new training buddy.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight then," Jake added clenching his hands into a fist.

"See you tonight," Fred smirked walking off toward another table.

"Yup," Jake said turning his attention back to his friends, "this would happen to me."

Rose reached out and threw her arm over his shoulder. "It'll be ok. You'll see."

Jake sighed. "I hope your right, Rose.

I really hope your right.

**XX**

Jake arrived at the shop shortly after the school day ended. There was no sign of his gramps or Fu so Jake decided to make use of the rare free time he had. He plopped down on the couch and pulled out his Algebra homework. These days, his training lasted until 10:00 at night. While Jake thought six hours of training was a little extreme, it was also probably necessary with the Dark Dragon on the run planning God knows what.

Jake heard the door open and turned to find Fred Nerk standing in front of him.

"Hey, Long, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Jake lied. _"Cause your gonna brighten my day a hell of a lot." _He thought to himself.

"So, how are you adjusting to life in New York?" Jake asked trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"Meh, it's definitely different, but I think I'm doing ok," Nerk replied.

Jake heard the door to the shop open again. Assuming it was Grandpa and Fu Dog, Jake closed his algebra book and set it aside.

"No Fu dog. For the last time we are not getting a hot tub inside the shop!"

"But Gramps…"

"That's final!"

"Oh, Jake," Lao Shi jumped back as he saw Fred and Jake, "You're already here."

"Yup," Jake shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fred, do you know when your master is coming?" Lao Shi asked.

"Eh, he should be here in a few," Fred looked down at his watch.

"Alright," Lao Shi replied, "in the mean there is a magical emergency for you boys to attend to."

Jake looked from Fred to his gramps. "Sure, what is it gramps?"

"There is a leprechaun in Central Park that is in trouble. I am not sure exactly what he wants, but he requested for the American Dragon," Lao Shi replied. "Take Fred with you for back up. He needs to get use to the city and become aware of his surroundings."

"Yes G," Jake replied already half way out the door. Fred followed closely behind.

Making sure that no one was watching, both boys transformed and flew off into the darkening sky. Since Fred didn't know the way to Central Park, Jake remained in front. Fred followed closely behind, but far enough away so that he wouldn't have to talk to Jake.

Finally the two teenagers reached Central Park and reverted to their human forms in case any evening strollers were to see them.

"Well," Jake said taking a good look over the area, "this is where Gramps said the leprechaun is."

"Help! Over here!" The boys heard a voice cry from an open field nearby and rushed towards it to help.

"What happened?" Fred asked the frightened leprechaun. He was small, even for a leprechaun, wearing all green and trembling like he had just seen a ghost.

"I…I dddd doo don't kn know," the leprechaun stuttered helplessly.

"It's ok," Jake bent down to his level, "the AmDrag and the Australian Drag are here to help."

Suddenly, a large gust of hot air came out of nowhere, knocking down the two boys and the frightened leprechaun all at once. The sky darkened and clouds appeared out of nowhere overhead. Birds and other animals flew in all directions at the sudden change of environment, and flames licked the night sky sending a thick, black smoke out across the entire field.

In that moment, everything…time, space, nature,…seemed to freeze. Chills of pure terror shot through Jake's spine, fearing the worst, but hoping he was wrong.

Jake was proven right, however, when the smoke cleared, and his worst fears were realized.

There, right in front of him and 100% alive, stood none other than the Dark Dragon.

**O_O well next updates in three days as usual… :) If you haven't checked out my poll concerning the story, please do so now! I need your response before I begin to right chapter 10, which should be about right now. Should this upcoming battle bring Jake and Fred closer together for the better? Or should they remain enemies? Up to the readers :)**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL!**

**NOW!**

**PLEASE!**

**jk i'm calm...but seriously **

**Thanks for reading! Please consider reviewing :D Your input is what keeps me going.**

**~ada69**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fudogg: you'll probably hate me again after this chapter.**

**Luiz4200: well this is after Hong Kong Longs so I would imagine that after she saved them they would accept her…that would make a good conflict though. Thanks glad you like it!**

**Chapter 9: Brink of War**

Both boys were now speechless as they stared back at the monster before them. Everything stopped moving. The birds had flown away, the animals scurried, even the slight breeze that had been there a few minutes ago had now seemed to vanish. It was as if time had stopped dead in its tracks. It was as if time had stopped everywhere except in the cruel and heinous world of the Dark Dragon.

The Dark Dragon looked down at the two teenagers, and a small grin spread across his face. "Well, well, well. It looks like the American Dragon has brought a friend. How convenient."

"What do you want," Jake spat back at him trying to sound frightening.

But the Dark Dragon didn't budge. He kept the same, evil smile he had been wearing since the minute he arrived. He was, in no way, shape or form, afraid of two fifteen year old boys. He was the most powerful being on earth.

"Oh, I don't know," the Dark Dragon took a good look at his surroundings, "more power, more control, world domination."

"It'll never happen," Jake shot back through clenched teeth, "not as long as I'm the American Dragon."

"We'll see about that," the Dark Dragon cackled.

"Isn't DeathFlash a convincing little actor?" The Dark Dragon smiled and nodded his head towards the once cowering leprechaun, who was now standing proudly and wearing a grin from ear to ear.

"It was a set up," Fred mumbled underneath his breath.

"So what, now you've got innocent magical creatures under a control spell?" Jake asked, anger burning in his eyes.

"No no no, you stupid dragon," the Dark Dragon shook his head at Jake. "You're blind. All of you. You're a disgrace to the magical world."

"What do you mean?" Jake eyed him suspiciously.

"I mean you're too blind to realize the truth," the Dark Dragon replied. "I'm not the only one who wants to rule over the human world. My servant and I do not stand alone."

Jake could not believe what he was hearing. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true. He wasn't even using mind control? There were creatures in the magical world that actually sided with the Dark Dragon? "I don't believe you," Jake shouted shaking his head. "No one in the magical community would betray us."

The Dark Dragon smiled. "Oh I assure you, American Dragon, no one that is a part of the Dark Mafia is under any kind mind control. As I said before; you and the rest of the Dragon Order are blind, and for that, you will suffer greatly. I'll guarantee it."

Jake ran his words over again in his mind. The Dark Mafia? That was the name of his army? Jake turned around to look at Fred. The two boys made eye contact, and as far as Jake could tell, Fred was as clueless and frightened as he was.

"Jake, look out!" Fred shouted pushing him out of the way. The Dark Dragon's claws came thrashing down where Jake had stood only milliseconds before. The two boys got up and changed into their dragon forms, now ready to fight.

"Sadly for you dragons, I can't let you live," the Dark Dragon cackled. "You already know too much."

Jake and Fred remained in the same, ready-for-battle stance. There was no running. There was no hiding. This time, there was only fighting.

And with that, the Dark Dragon began to unleash the supreme powers he had been holding back for months.

**XX**

Back at the shop, Lao Shi was beginning to worry. It had been two hours since Jake and Fred had left to go help the leprechaun. He nervously glanced at his watch for the 50th time in the last 20 minutes. He couldn't help but sense that something was wrong.

"Fu Dog!" Lao Shi yelled even louder than usual.

"What?" Fu Dog came out of the bathroom with his paws over his ears. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well it will have to wait. We are going to look for Fred and Jake. I have a terrible feeling that something is wrong," Lao Shi bowed his head solemnly.

"Well at least their together," Fu responded. "Now what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Lao Shi transformed, picking Fu Dog up in the process. He flew out the door and up into the darkening night sky. Even though he was on his way to help, Lao Shi could not help but continue to worry about his grandson. What had he been thinking, sending Jake and Fred out alone with all of these rumors about the Dark Dragon going around?

"Hey gramps, I just realized something," Lao Shi snapped back to reality at the sound of Fu Dog's voice. "Fred's dragon master never showed up."

"That is strange," Lao Shi replied. "I hope he is ok."

"For all we know, he could be with Jake and Fred," Fu responded. "Who knows, they could all be sitting in Central Park drinking tea in a meadow full of flowers."

Lao Shi sighed. "I hope you're right Fu Dog. I really hope you're right. But I have this terrible feeling that they are in trouble. I've had it since the time they left the shop until now. I just can't see Jake being gone that long without calling us or contacting us in any way."

"Well, we're almost to Central Park anyway," Fu tried to hide his worry to make Lao Shi feel better. "Where exactly did you see the leprechaun?"

"Over there," Lao Shi pointed to an open field not too far away from where they stood.

As Lao Shi got closer to the field, worry began to wash over him once more. He had no idea what they would find when they got there.

Then, as if it came from nowhere, flames shot up towards the night sky, filling almost the entire field before disappearing as if they had never even been there at all.

"Holy shit," Fu couldn't take his eyes off of the spot where the flames had appeared. "Faster!"

Lao Shi quickened his pace and lowered himself towards the open field.

As they neared the field, Lao Shi could clearly make out the figures of Fred and Jake frantically flying and throwing fire balls towards a darker object that blended in so well with the night that Lao Shi couldn't tell for sure exactly what it was. But in his heart, Lao Shi knew the answer.

It was when he could clearly make out the cold, careless eyes of the Dark Dragon that he charged forward into battle.

**Dragging this out; fun for me, sucks for you :D but don't worry, I'll update it again on Sunday. Just to clear this up; by the time that Lao Shi and Fu reached Jake and Fred, the fight had already been going on for some time. The next chapter will start at the beginning of the fight and then eventually get to the part where Lao Shi came in. Turns out this story is going to be longer than I originally thought. **

**If you haven't checked out the poll, please do so. So far everyone's opinion seems to be about the same so that's the way I'll probably go.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~ada69**


	10. Chapter 10

**The First Attack**

Jake and Fred remained in the same, ready-for-battle stance. There was no running. There was no hiding. This time, there was only fighting.

And with that, the Dark Dragon began to unleash the supreme powers he had been holding in for months. Flames reached up towards the blackened sky. The wind, now carrying dirt and debris, picked up and circled him as energy began to build within his body.

Jake and Fred could do nothing but change into their dragon forms and hope for someone to come to their rescue. They could never face him alone.

Even though they had both come face to face with the Dark Dragon before, they were certain that there was no way out of the battlefield alive. The Dark Dragon had grown and gained much since they last fought him in Hong Kong months ago. He was stronger, wiser, larger, more evil, and more powerful than ever before. All around, he was virtually impossible to defeat.

Jake was pulled out of his train of thought when a strong gust of wind blew towards him, sending both Jake and Fred flying into a nearby tree. Jake slowly stood up, using the tree for support while Fred, having temporarily got the wind knocked out of him, remained on the ground awhile longer.

"You will never defeat me!" The Dark Dragon cackled down to the two boys, still recovering from the last blow. The Dark Dragon laughed mercilessly, sending off more flames into the night sky.

**XX**

Not far from the scene of the battle, a cloaked figure stood hidden behind a tree. He hadn't much to worry about as it was night, and the participants of the battle were currently occupied.

Even though Yanak was a decent fighter, he decided against joining in the battle, mainly because he hadn't fully decided what side he was truly on. On paper, he was a responsible, reliable dragon master, but in his mind, he craved the power and attention that the Dark Dragon had to offer.

Yanak had heard all about the Dark Dragon's quest for power and the creation of the Dark Mafia. From what he had heard, the Mafia was good, but not great. They could use another dragon. Perhaps one more experienced in the field of battle. Someone who could secretly spy on the council and pretend to remain on their side, and he could think of no one better than himself.

Yanak smiled to himself. The council trusted him, no doubt. It would be easy to double-cross them behind their backs. The Dark Dragon, however, would be difficult to convince. He would probably assume that he was simply a spy, sent to learn of the Dark Dragon's plans before they were carried through.

He knew it was going to be difficult, but Yanak had made up his mind; he was going to join the Dark Mafia, and he was going to help the Dark Dragon in his plan for world domination.

**XX**

Meanwhile, Jake and Fred frantically dodged a lightning bolt that the Dark Dragon shot their way. It was beginning to look hopeless. The Dark Dragon was ten times more powerful than Fred and Jake put together. On top of that, he had so many tricks up his sleeve, he was nearly impossible to predict.

The Dark Dragon let out an evil cackle before sending a wave of fire across the entire premises of the field. The force from the wave sent Jake and Fred flying up into the air and right into the center of a giant tree. Both boys transformed back to their human forms and fell ten feet before hitting the ground with a thud.

A numbing pain swept over Jake's body, and he struggled to remain conscious. He lifted his throbbing head up slowly only to narrowly miss a fire ball. The taste of blood filled his mouth as he looked over at Fred, who appeared to be unconscious. Jake moaned and used his last bit of strength to stand up. This was it. There was no way he was going to make it out alive.

The Dark Dragon smiled down at him evilly. "So this is how the great American Dragon will go down. Such a shame. I thought it would be much more challenging than this."

Jake remained silent, awaiting the final blow to come to him and take him out of his misery. But it never did. Instead, Jake heard the Dark Dragon swear and growl in pain. Jake opened his eyes to find his grandfather and Fu standing a few feet away from him, ready to fight.

Jake smiled and crouched down next to the tree. He needed to regain a portion of his strength before striking back against the Dark Dragon. Jake looked over at Fred again, making sure he could see the rise and fall of his stomach before turning away. Jake assumed that he would be alright, as there was only a little blood and he hadn't landed on his head. He was merely unconscious.

His grandfather shot back into action while Fu Dog quietly slipped over toward Jake. "You all right, kid?"

"I think so. I think Fred will be alright too."

"Good," Fu's voice dropped to a whisper. "I called Rose on our way up here. She's on her way, but for now, it's up to you and gramps to keep him from destroying the whole city, got it?"

"Yeah," Jake clutched his arm in pain, "I think we can handle it."

Jake made sure he could change forms before he sprang back into action, attacking the Dark Dragon from the back. The Dark Dragon was caught off guard, but recovered quickly and came back to strike Jake with his claws. Jake yelped in pain taking a few short seconds to feel how long the scratch was. From what he could tell it extended from his chin to his lower neck.

Jake recovered and sent a line of fire at the Dark Dragon while his grandfather smacked the Dark Dragon with his tail.

Meanwhile, Fu stood watching helplessly off to the side. Being a dog, there really wasn't much he could do. Slowly he made his way over to Fred to make sure he was still alive. Fu was relieved to find that he had a pulse and he was breathing.

"Fu!" A voice came from behind him.

Fu Dog turned around to see Rose standing a few feet away, staff in hand. "Rose! Good thing you're here! I would say Jake and Gramps could use a little help."

Rose glanced over at Jake and Lao Shi, then back at Fu Dog. "Where's Fred?"

Fu Dog nodded his head over to Fred's unconscious body, laying only a few feet away.

"Is he ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think he's fine. Just unconscious," Fu looked back anxiously at the battle. "You better get out there. Try to take him by surprise."

"Kay Fu," Rose replied.

Fu watched as she disappeared into the trees. She was obviously going to enter the field from a different angle. Probably one that would catch the Dark Dragon off guard, giving Rose a chance to zap him with her staff.

Fu glanced back nervously at the battle, which was growing more intense by the second. Jake shot a fire ball towards the Dark Dragon's head, but instead of hurting him, the Dark Dragon deflected the flames right back at Jake, sending him flying once more into the ground.

Then out of nowhere, there was a sudden burst of green light, followed by painful cry from the Dark Dragon. He momentarily fell to the ground and turned around. There in front of him was the same slayer from the Thousand Year Toast in Hong Kong months before.

The Dark Dragon brushed himself off as Rose sent another blast of energy his way. This time, he deflected away harmlessly into the night.

"So, the American Dragon called on his girlfriend for help?" The Dark Dragon smiled down at Rose. "Touching."

"There's nothing wrong with th-" Jake was cut off when the Dark Dragon sent a wave of blue energy his way, knocking him once again, to the ground.

"I'd love to stay and chat," The Dark Dragon cackled, "but I'm needed elsewhere."

"But trust me," the Dark Dragon continued, "we will meet again, and you will fall."

Once again, flames reached up toward the night sky, letting off almost as much light as if it were daytime. Winds circled around the Dark Dragon, mercilessly laughing once more. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the winds and flames died down, and the cackle of the Dark Dragon faded into the night.

* * *

**Yay new chapter! **

**If you haven't figured out who Yanak is, I must be better at writing surprises than I thought I was XD**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always great!**

**~ada69**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Plot and Recovery**

"Jake, wake up," Jake heard a soft, familiar voice come from somewhere near him. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself back at one of the guest bedrooms at the shop. He looked around and saw sunlight pouring in through the opened window, and his grandfather, girlfriend, and Fu Dog standing to the side of the bed.

"Mmmm," Jake wiped the sleep from his eyes, "what happened?"

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" Fu asked. "The Dark Dragon's attack on Central Park?"

"Oh yeah," Jake scratched his head. "I remember him leaving though. He didn't knock me unconscious."

"Trust me kid," Fu replied, "you were out the second after he was gone."

Jake sat up moaning. He was incredibly sore from the previous night. "How's Fred?"

"He is fine," Grandpa replied. "He woke up last night after the fight. He's a little beaten up, but nothing a little rest won't fix. He is sleeping in the other guest bedroom."

"Why don't you get dressed and come down stairs," Fu suggested. "We have some things we need to talk about."

"Kay," Jake replied.

Fu and Gramps left the room leaving Rose alone with Jake for a minute.

"I'm really glad you're ok," she bent down to give Jake a quick kiss.

"Thanks for coming to save my ass," Jake smiled.

Rose laughed. "Anytime. Now hurry up and come down stairs. There's some important things we need to go over about last night."

Rose walked out of the room leaving Jake alone to change.

Jake came down stairs to the shop a few minutes later to find Grandpa, Fu Dog, and Rose sitting on the couch. Jake walked over and sat down on the chair next to them. "So, what's up?"

"Well," Grandpa started, "first we need to discuss why the Dark Dragon picked last night to launch an attack."

"I have a theory," Rose replied. "Last night, shortly after we were all preoccupied with the battle in Central Park, some items were stolen from a magical warehouse not far from the city. Is it possible that the whole fight was just a distraction? I mean, did you guys notice how Chang was conveniently not there?"

"That's an interesting theory, Rose," Jake replied. "The whole thing could have just been a set-up to keep us all busy. I mean, why wouldn't the Dark Dragon bring Chang along if he could?"

"But what would Chang possibly want from that old warehouse?" Fu Dog asked.

"I don't know," Rose replied. "Like I said, it's just a theory."

"It's definitely not a bad one," Lao Shi added. "It's probably the best theory we've got."

"I wish we knew what Chang stole from the warehouse," Jake said. "Then, maybe we could get a better look at what the Dark Dragon's up to."

"We will not look into the matter any further for now," Lao Shi responded.

"Does anybody know what happened to Fred's dragon master?" Lao Shi asked.

Nobody responded.

"Yo Fu, who is Fred's master anyways?" Jake asked.

"Names Yanak," Fu replied opening up a book. "He's about Grandpa's age, and he is the former Australian Dragon. He lives, or used to live, in Sydney. He's unemployed and spends most of his time training Fred."

"Well," Rose said, "the best thing we can do now is wait for Fred to wake up and ask him if he knows what happened to Yanak."

"In the meantime," Lao Shi continued, "Jake, did you and Fred obtain any new information regarding the Dark Dragon?"

"Well," Jake started, "he calls that army of his the Dark Mafia, and he claims he is using no form mind control on them. He says that they all willingly joined in search for power. That they purposely betrayed the magical community."

Grandpa, Fu Dog, and Rose all stood speechless.

"I also learned that the leprechaun was a set up, designed to lure me to Central Park, where the Dark Dragon was readily waiting. The leprechaun was a member of the Dark Mafia, a servant to the Dark Dragon."

"That's all we really found out," Jake finished.

"I can't believe that they would just betray us like that!" Rose exclaimed. "The creatures, I mean. How did we not see this coming?"

"Jake, do you have any idea how many creatures are in the Dark Mafia?" Lao Shi asked.

"Nope," Jake replied. "He didn't say much about the Mafia actually. He only mentioned it once, and that was when he was talking about the leprechaun."

Lao Shi sighed. "Well, I informed the Dragon Council this morning of the attack. They are transferring another dragon student to the area to help you in Fred, in case there is another attack."

Jake nodded solemnly, now fully understanding the severity of the situation. He could have been killed last night. Easily.

"Well, there's not much more we can do right now," Lao Shi bowed his head.

"Kid, why don't you go back up stairs and rest," Fu requested. "You got beat pretty bad last night, and you do have to go back to school tomorrow."

Jake moaned. "Kay Fu. See you guys later."

**XX**

Back at the secret lair, preparations for the return of the Huntsclan were carefully being put together.

"Master, I got the ingredients for the potion as you requested," Chang told the Dark Dragon.

"Excellent my servant. So far, our plan has been completely flawless," the Dark Dragon cackled. "The leprechaun trap worked nicely, and the attack not only kept the dragons out of your way while you stole the ingredients from the warehouse, but it also weakened our opponent a great deal. The upcoming battle should be an easy victory for us."

"Indeed master," Chang replied. "The tables are turning in our favor. We have a dragon that is willing to join the mafia."

"Really?" The Dark Dragon asked surprised. "And who might that be?"

"The Retired Australian Dragon, Yanak Williamson," Chang replied.

"The dragon master of Fred Nerk?" The Dark Dragon asked curiously. "How can we be sure he is really on our side, and not just a filthy spy for the council."

"I think he really wants to join us," Chang replied. "He seems very interested in power and control, and he talks very negatively about the council."

"True," the Dark Dragon replied, "but sill not convincing enough. "To be safe, we'll make him swear it. Is he here right now?"

"Yes master."

"Bring him to me," the Dark Dragon demanded.

Chang nodded and scurried off outside the lair. The Dark Dragon had a feeling that Yanak truly did want to join the mafia, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't a double-crosser by making him swear with his life.

Chang returned minutes later with Yanak by her side. "This is him master."

Yanak bowed down on one knee before the Dark Dragon. "My master, I would be honored to join you in the fight for world domination. I would consider it wonderful to become a part of the Dark Mafia and become the first dragon to do so. Please except me."

"Stand up," the Dark Dragon ordered. Yanak obeyed immediately standing up before the Dark Dragon. He reached out and took Yanak's right hand in his. "Do you so swear to remain loyal to the Dark Mafia from here on out, and follow any command of mine willingly?"

"I so swear," Yanak replied confidently.

There was a flash of blue light, and then it transformed into a rope of blue energy, tying their hands together in a tight bind.

"Welcome, Yanak," the Dark Dragon smiled, "it's good to have you here as a part of the Dark Mafia."

"But Break your promise," the Dark Dragon continued, "and the consequence will be death. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good," the Dark Dragon replied smiling, "very good."

* * *

**Well, there you go! chapter 11. **

**I'm about half way done with chapter 14 right now so all chapters until then should be posted on time.**

**I really try to post all chapters on time but who knows...I could get really lazy or something. **

**Let's pray that doesn't happen! LOL**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and thank you so much for your support! **

**30+ reviews! yay thank you guys so much for the encouragement. I'm not a very confident person.**

**~ada69**


	12. Chapter 12

**Luiz4200: nice catch! didn't really even think about that...its not important to the story though :)**

**Chapter 12: Ordinary Day**

It was just an ordinary Wednesday at Fillmore High School. Gossip spreading like wildfire, students dragging under the weight of their backpacks, teachers rambling on about stuff that no one really even cared about.

As usual, Jake Long was not hungry at lunch time. He had too much on his mind to bother trying to eat what the cooks called "Cafeteria Surprise."

He was sitting at his usual table next to Trixie, Spud, Rose, and now Fred Nerk as well. Being new, Fred didn't really have many seating options. Ever since the battle in Central Park, Jake had gained a new respect for Nerk and now viewed him more as a friend then just a stuck-up punk. Besides, the five teens had important magical matters to discuss.

"So the whole leprechaun thing was just a set up?" Spud asked.

Jake looked up from his food. "Yup."

"That's evil!" Spud replied.

"Yo Jakey, why would magical creatures even want to join the Dark Dragon anyways?" Trixie asked.

"Not sure Trix," he replied. "Power I guess."

Jake suddenly remembered something and put his fork down, turning to face Fred.

"What?" Fred asked eyeing Jake suspiciously.

"Where was your master on Monday night?" Jake asked.

Fred swallowed his food before answering. "My master, Yanak, said that an important family matter came up. He says he'll be there tonight, though."

Jake nodded. He supposed that the explanation made sense. He would definitely put his family before his duties as the American Dragon.

"Jake," Rose finally joined the conversation. "Do you think that we even stand a chance against him? Is there any way that we can win this war?"

Jake sighed and looked back down at his plate. "I hope so Rose. I really really hope so."

**XX**

Meanwhile, over at another table, four girls were gossiping endlessly about the latest school rumors.

"So," Natalie turned to Danika, "I heard that Nigel Thrall asked you out."

"Yeah, he did," Danika blushed.

"And…" Anna waited impatiently for Danika to continue.

"We're going to the movies tonight," Danika finished smiling.

"No way!"

"Awesome!"

"You're so lucky!"

Danika felt her face turn beat red. She really liked Nigel. He seemed like a nice guy, but it was almost like dating Jake Long all over again. She couldn't help but sense that Nigel was hiding something. Like there was something he just wasn't telling her. He said he didn't have a job, but then why was he busy every day after school until 6:00?

Nevertheless, she was excited as ever to go to the movies tonight. It had been a long time since she had had a date. In fact, the last time she remembered going on a date was back after the bachelor auction, when she had dated Jake Long for a week. She shook off the memory quickly, hoping that Nigel wouldn't be as weird as Jake.

She glanced over at Jake's table, which wasn't too far away from her own table. For some reason, he looked extremely drained, but he looked happy at the same time. Her eyes drifted over to the girl sitting next to him. What was her name again? Rose? Whatever her name was, she looked pretty happy to be with Jake. Maybe it would take her awhile to realize how strange he really was, and that he was keeping some sort of secret from her.

Then Danika glanced at the boy sitting on the other side of Jake. The new kid. Fred, maybe? He was in a couple of her classes, and Danika couldn't help but find him to be strange as well. Danika took her eyes off of the table and focused her attention back to her friends non-stop gossiping.

It was going to be a long day. She could just tell.

**XX**

Jake and Fred had decided to walk to the shop together, as they had much to discuss, and it would probably be more productive if they arrived at the same time this time. According to Gramps, Fred's dragon master was already at the shop, and he was willing to help train Fred and Jake with Lao Shi.

The boys reached the shop to find Lao Shi and Yanak sitting on the couch, discussing matters of the magical world.

"Jake, Fred," Lao Shi said, "it's nice to see you are early. Jake, this is Yanak," Lao Shi motioned toward Fred's dragon master.

"Nice to meet you," Jake walked over to shake his hand.

Yanak nodded in reply.

"Now young dragons," Lao Shi continued, "the Dragon Council has informed me that the Japanese Dragon will arrive in New York tomorrow afternoon. His name is Katsu Morioka, and he is about your age. He does speak English and he will attend Fillmore High school with you both. He is to be another apprentice for me to train, as his master has decided to remain in Japan. He is to accompany you both on your missions in case of another spontaneous attack from the Dark Dragon."

"Alright G," Jake replied nodding.

"Now come, young dragons," Lao Shi continued, "we have a lot of training and preparing to do. We shall go to the roof to start."

Lao Shi, Jake, and Fred headed for the staircase while Yanak remained seated at the couch. "I will be up in just a minute," he called up to them.

Once all three dragons were up the stairs and out of sight, Yanak pulled out a notebook and a pen, recording all of the information he had learned so far.

He smiled to himself. "My master will be pleased."

* * *

**Yes, there is a reason Danika is in this fic. I'm just not going to tell you right now. Both her and Nigel are going to be kind of important.**

**Anyway, not much new. Next chapter will be up on tuesday. **

**Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think, k? or don't that's fine too. :)**

**~ada69**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The New Kid**

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon in New York City. The weather was extremely nice for September, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. There was life everywhere; birds soaring high in the cloudless, blue sky, squirrels scurrying up and down trees, children playing happily in the park.

There wasn't going to be another day like this one until May, and Jake Long was stuck in the principal's office with a detention. Of course, that's what you get when you remove the bolts out of poor, chunky Courtney Johnson's desk. Jake actually felt kind of bad about the whole incident even though it had been truly very entertaining to watch. How was he supposed to know Courtney Johnson was going to sit in the desk that Brad usually sat in? It wasn't his fault.

Jake sighed. He knew his grandfather was going to kill him. The new Japanese kid was coming today, and he was supposed to be there to introduce himself and the city to him. Jake was thankful that Fred knew where he was. He could inform his grandfather that he was going to be an hour late.

Jake stared at the clock. He had only been there for about ten minutes, and yet, it felt like a lifetime. This was going to be a long hour.

**XX**

Fred shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which happened to be right next to the new kid's. Lao Shi was clearly very angry that Jake was late. Fred glanced down at his watch. Jake would be here any minute, and then him and Katsu would have to sit and listen to Lao Shi yelling endlessly at Jake, which was never fun.

Fred was proven right about five minutes later, when Jake walked through the door and all hell broke loose. Even though Fred could not understand what Lao Shi was screaming, he knew it wasn't good. While Jake tried to come up with an explanation as to why he took the bolts out of Courtney Johnson's desk, Fred looked away and began to fidget with watch that Yanak had given him.

Jake finally took a seat next to Fred, Yanak, and Katsu and waited for Lao Shi to introduce him.

"Jake," Lao Shi said, "this is Katsu Morioka. Katsu, this is Jake."

"Nice to meet you," Kastu extended his hand out to Jake.

"Likewise," Jake replied shaking his hand.

"Katsu will be attending Filmore with you," Lao Shi continued, "so make sure he feels welcome. This means no removing the bolts from his desk!" Lao Shi glared at Jake.

Jake looked at the floor. "I already said sorry."

"Yanak and I will train him, as his master wished to remain in Japan," Lao Shi informed them.

"Something to do with the government I think," Fu Dog added.

Lao Shi glared at Fu Dog. "As I was saying, should you get in a fight, he will be important in ensuring your victory. If there is a magical emergency, then all three of you will go to face it together. That is very important. Do I make myself clear?"

All three boys nodded back at Lao Shi's request.

"Now," Lao Shi said, "go take Katsu on a tour around the city. It is important that he knows where he is going should you all get separated. Be careful and return home before dark. The streets of New York are not the best place to be come nightfall."

"Okay gramps," Jake replied. "Let's go guys."

The three teenagers walked out of the shop and into an alley nearby. There they changed into their dragon forms and flew up into the clear blue sky. Fred and Katsu remained behind Jake, as neither where very familiar with the city.

"So, Katsu, where in Japan do you live?" Jake asked.

"I lived in Tokyo with my dragon master," Katsu replied. "My parents died in a car crash when I was just a little kid."

"Oh," Jake turned away surprise, "I'm sorry."

"So is English your first language?" Fred asked.

"No, I grew up speaking Japanese," Katsu replied. "When I was five, my dragon master thought it would come in handy for me to learn English, so he signed me up for a class. By that time, I could already read and write in Japanese, so I was probably ready to start learning something else."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jake replied. "I can't even learn Spanish, and I'm 15!"

"Where are you staying?" Jake asked.

"With your grandfather," Katsu replied. "He's letting me use one of the spare rooms in the shop."

"Good!" Jake replied. "Then you don't have to figure out how to get to the shop from your house."

"Yeah," Katsu replied, "that's kind of nice."

Jake finished giving Katsu the tour around town about a half hour later, and the three boys headed back towards the shop. They arrived to find Rose, Trixie, and Spud drinking tea and discussing battle strategies with Lao Shi and Yanak.

"Hey Jake," Rose looked up as Jake, Fred, and Katsu entered the room.

"Rose, Trixie, Spud," Jake addressed them, "this is Katsu. He's the Japanese Dragon, and he's from Tokyo."

"Nice to meet you," Rose extended her arm to him.

"You too," Katsu smiled back.

"Yo Jakey, is he going to school with us?" Trixie asked eyeing the short Japanese teenager.

"Yup," Jake replied. "He speaks pretty good English, and he's pretty smart. He'll help us a lot if the Dark Dragon launches another attack on the area."

Lao Shi sighed and looked at his watch. "It is getting late, and with all this Dark Mafia stuff getting around, I would feel more comfortable if you all went home before night fall. Come, Katsu. I will show you to your room."

Jake watched as his grandfather and the Japanese Dragon made their way up the stairs.

"He seems nice," Rose said.

"He is nice," Jake smiled. "I think it will help a lot to have him around."

"I couldn't agree more mate," Fred jumped in. "I think I'm permanently scarred from that battle back in Central Park."

Jake laughed. "I'm surprised we got out of that alive. Good thing Rose showed up!"

Rose smiled. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jake smiled.

"Seeya," they replied.

And with that Jake walked out the door and into the alley once more. He felt the flames lick his entire body as he transformed and flew up into the darkening sky.

* * *

**You would not believe how many times I've got on here to update this story this morning and gotten sidetracked. LOL I'm very easily distracted. **

**Anyway, this will eventually get interesting again...i hope LOL**

**I'm done with chapter 15 so that's good :) and that's actually a pretty dramatic chapter. **

**Well thanks for reading and please review.**

**~ada69**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Improved Army**

Meanwhile, the Dark Dragon and his assistants, Chang and Yanak, were busy plotting away at their plan for world domination. They had found new headquarters in an old abandoned warehouse just outside the city. This way, they entire Dark Mafia had a meeting place big enough to both live and train in.

The Dark Mafia had grown tremendously in the past week, gaining the support of 3 more leprechauns, 2 trolls, 4 ogres, 7 hob goblins, and 2 dragons. This brought the total forces of the Dark Mafia to 50 participants. 50 participants that were training hard and strong to support the Dark Dragon.

The Mafia was stronger than before, but there was still room for improvement. The potion that was to bring the Huntsclan back would be ready in just a few short days, and then the Dark Dragon and his army would be virtually unstoppable.

As far as Chang and Yanak knew, the council did not yet know of their little addition plans to the Dark Mafia. The Dark Dragon new that Yanak would have been informed for sure, being near the American Dragon so often. Unless, of course, Yanak wasn't telling him everything.

The final ingredients for the potion were being retrieved that very day, and then the Dark Mafia would be undefeatable.

"My loyal servant," the Dark Dragon said. Chang and Yanak exchanged a glance, not knowing which one of them he was referring to. "Yanak," the Dark Dragon noticed their confusion.

"Yes master," Yanak approached him and bowed down on one knee.

"What news do you bring? Surely you must know something about the American Dragon's plans."

"Yes master," Yanak replied looking up to face him. "They did not say much, but a few things have come up that you should be informed of."

"And those things would be…" the Dark Dragon tapped his fingers impatiently. Despite the previous victory, he was not in a very good mood.

"Well," Yanak continued, "I think they might be on to us. They seemed to have a pretty good idea who stole from the warehouse. However, I do not think they know why. I was not present when they were strategizing so I cannot be sure."

"And why weren't you there?" The Dark Dragon asked him.

"They did not inform me, master," Yanak replied defensively. "I am not sure if they fully trust me yet."

"And do they have a reason to?" The Dark Dragon smiled.

"No master," Yanak replied, "they do not. I am not, nor will I ever be a traitor to you. I am your servant."

"Good," The Dark Dragon replied. "Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact," Yanak replied, "there is."

"Continue," the Dark Dragon urged him. He wanted, no he needed, to find out everything that the Council was planning. He needed to know every precise move the American Dragon made. He was more determined than ever to carry through with his plans.

"Well," Yanak continued, "to the magical community, it seems that New York City is a very popular target spot, and since you launched your most recent attack from New York, they believe that a larger force is needed to protect the city."

"So," the Dark Dragon said impatiently.

"So," Yanak continued, "they transferred another dragon student to the city. The Japanese Dragon, to be precise."

"Name?" He demanded.

"His name his Katsu Morioka," Yanak replied.

"And is there anything particularly special about this boy?" The Dark Dragon turned his back to his servant once again.

"Well, master," Yanak continued, "he isn't the greatest fighter if that's what you're asking. No, the American Dragon and the Australian Dragon could out match him any day. However, the boy is very intelligent, and has much wisdom in battle."

"Very Interesting," the Dark Dragon replied thoughtfully.

To this, Yanak remained silent. He could not tell what his master was think. Yanak hadn't the slightest idea if his master was pleased to find that the "insurance" the council sent to the city was a very unlikely threat or angry to discover that there was now another dragon guarding the city he planned to launch his attack on.

Yanak was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his master's voice. "Thank you, Yanak, for the information you have gathered. It will work well to our advantage to have you on our side."

"Of course master," he bowed his head slightly.

It was when the Dark Dragon's malicious smile doubled in size that Yanak knew he was up to something more.

"My servant," the Dark Dragon said.

"Yes master?"

"I realize that you made an unbreakable oath to my loyalty," the Dark Dragon continued, "but I have one last test for you to prove your worth."

"Of course master."

"I have no doubt that I could defeat the American Dragon, the Australian Dragon, and the Japanese Dragon easily," the Dark Dragon cackled. "However, I want you to save me some time."

"I want you," the Dark Dragon continued, "to remove the Japanese Dragon as a factor."

**Ok guys, don't flip on me, but I'm not updating this till the 9****th. ****It's not like I'm getting lazy or anything, just going out of town. This really isn't that bad of a place to take a break at. You should have seen the original chapter I was going to leave you with before I left. Trust me; this is better **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ada69**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Startling News**

As usual, it was another boring day at Fillmore High School for Jake Long, who was glaring evilly at the clock in the far corner of the room. It was his last class before lunch break, and it always seemed to go by the slowest.

Jake turned his attention away from the clock and on to his creepy health teacher, Mr. Pickles, who was notorious for wearing see-through shirts and slippers instead of actual shoes.

To Jake, there was absolutely nothing worse than being stuck in the same room with Mr. Pickles with five full minutes left until lunchtime. It seemed as if the clock was barely even moving, and each second passed by slower than the last.

Finally, the bell rang, and students from all directions filed their way into the cafeteria.

Jake sat at his usual place, with his usual friends, and his usual non edible cafeteria food.

"Hey," Rose said when she saw Jake, "I thought that Katsu was starting here today."

"He was supposed to," Fred cut in, "but Yanak told me that he wanted to teach him some new techniques. He didn't think that Katsu was quite ready to start school yet, so he decided to make today a training day."

"Interesting," Jake replied. "So is he going to be there tonight?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Fred replied picking at the suspicious food on his tray. "Do you suppose this is the macaroni or the brownie?" Fred asked pointing to a yellowish-brownish blob on his tray."

Spud leaned in closer to Fred's tray. "I think it's both of them. Mixed together."

"Ummm that's…appetizing," Fred make a face and pushed his tray to the side.

Rose sighed and glanced over at a nearby table. She saw Danika and her friends, as usual, but there was an extra person at the table. Sitting to the right of Danika with his arm slung around her shoulder was none other than Nigel Thrall.

"Hey Jake?" Rose grabbed her boyfriends shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are Danika and Nigel…"

"Yeah," Jake cut her off, "they're dating now."

"Oh," Rose replied. "That's interesting."

"Yeah," Jake said. "That does seem like an unlikely combination."

"Not as bad as a dragon dating a dragon slayer," Rose smiled.

Jake laughed in reply. "Yeah, I guess that's a pretty bad combination."

**XX**

Meanwhile, back at the shop, Katsu Morioka sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Yanak to arrive. Katsu came to the conclusion that the techniques Yanak wished to show him where very important. Why else would have he pulled him out of school at the last minute?

Katsu had spent the morning with Lao Shi, drinking tea and strategizing for the battles that were sure to come.

Now Lao Shi had left to run an errand, leaving Katsu alone and waiting on the couch.

Yanak walked in a few minutes later, and Katsu couldn't help but notice the strange, malicious smile that spread across his face.

"Yanak," Katsu said, "You're here."

"That's Master Yanak to you," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the target.

"I'm sorry master," Katsu gave a slight bow.

"I'm sorry too," Yanak lunged toward Katsu, pulling him into a tight grip. He drew a knife from his cloak and held it up to Katsu's neck. "Actually, I'm not," Yanak chuckled evilly, pressing the blade gently into Katsu's neck. Small beads of blood formed and began to slowly drip down his neck.

Katsu gasped for breath. "Master, what are you doing?"

"Following orders," Yanak cackled. He pressed the blade full force into the teenage boy's neck. Katsu managed to let out one last scream as his blood sprayed across the floor of the shop. And with that, the Japanese Dragon, Katsu Morioka, lifelessly crumpled to the ground.

**XX**

The sun was setting solemnly in the west as Jake, Rose, Fred, Fu Dog, Grandpa, and Yanak stood outside the buzzing electronics shop. Cops, detectives, and reporters were everywhere, running back and forth between the scene of the crime and the six shocked people standing just outside.

Jake could not believe what he was hearing. "So Katsu's…dead?" He asked, he voice cracked as a result of the dryness that had consumed his throat.

"I walked in," Yanak replied solemnly, "and he was lying lifelessly on the floor. There was blood everywhere, so I called the police immediately."

"I can't believe this," Fred whispered, the fear in his eyes clearly visible.

"You kids should get home," one of the officers came over them. "You're families are probably very worried."

"Let's go, Fred," Yanak motioned for Fred to follow him.

"See you guys tomorrow," Fred smiled sadly over at Jake and Rose as they walked off toward their cab.

"Come on, Rose," Jake said. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and they slowly made their way down the down the street.

To Jake, the silence between them was deafening. He wanted to talk to her like normal. Like nothing had happened at all. He wanted so badly to take advantage of the little time he got to spend alone with Rose. However, as worry continued to nip at the back of his mind, Jake knew this was not possible, and he had no doubt Rose was just as worried as he was.

That was when he looked over to see tears quietly sliding down his girlfriend's cheek. Immediately, he stopped where he was and pulled her into a tight hug, gently stroking her long, blonde tresses.

"Ja…Jake," Rose continued to sob into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah babe?" Jake squeezed her even tighter against his chest. He wasn't used to seeing his girlfriend cry. Even though she had technically never been taking by the Huntsclan, Jake liked to think that growing up in such a cold, heartless place had toughened her up a bit.

"Do you think that the Dark Mafia did this?" She asked.

Jake sighed. "I have no doubt."

Rose buried her head deeper into his shoulder. "It could have so easily been you."

Jake closed his eyes and gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I know, Rose. I know."

* * *

**I'm back! and chapter 15 is now up! **

**So yeah, i know what you're all wondering...why on earth would she create a new character and then kill him off 3 chapters later...the answer...I'm not quite sure. lol I guess it was mainly meant to bring forth the threat...plus i really wanted to kill off someone...wait...that just sounds bad! lol **

**So thats why I didn't go in depth about Katsu's personality and such.**

**thanks for reading!**

**~ada69**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rebirth**

Yanak entered the abandoned Huntsclan lair cautiously. He highly doubted that any of their booby traps were still intact, but he would rather be safe than sorry. He was there to retrieve the last ingredient needed to restore the Huntsclan to full power. He was here for something that had once belonged to the Huntsman.

It could be anything, really. As long as it had once belonged to the Huntsman. Yanak searched the area for anything small enough to put into a potion. He saw the Huntsman's staff, the Huntsman's skull helmet, the Huntsman's uniform.

He glanced down at his watch. He only had so much time to retrieve an item and bring it back to his master. The Dark Dragon's spell would only work at sunset on an equinox, which happened to be that very day. Yanak just needed to grab something and go.

In the end, he settled for the Huntsman's silver belt, which held the maroon Huntsclan insignia in the middle. He grabbed the belt and rushed out of the lair. He was suppose to return to his master with the item by 7:00, and it was already 6:49.

Yanak quickly changed forms and flew off into the setting sky.

**XX**

Chang glanced down at her watch nervously. It was 6:56, and Yanak should have already been back with the Huntsclan item. She knew her master would not be please if he knew that Yanak had not yet returned, and he would be back any minute to request their presence at the rebirth of the Huntsclan.

Chang peered outside the entrance to the lair, hoping to see Yanak flying towards her. To her luck, she could barely make out the figure of a dragon in the distance.

She sighed with relief, but she was still worried that her master would walk back in before Yanak had returned. She peeked into the next room to see the Dark Dragon busily adding ingredients to the potion. It didn't look like he was quite ready either.

At precisely 6:58, Yanak flew through the entrance of the lair and returned to his human form. He looked exhausted and out of breath, and he was holding some sort belt in his left hand.

"Is he ready yet?" Yanak asked his acquaintance.

Chang snorted. "No. You're lucky he's not. You would probably be dead right now."

Yanak laughed coldly. "No I wouldn't. He needs me in this war that is yet to come."

Chang rolled her eyes. "You're too cocky. You may be helpful, yes, but we were getting along just fine before you showed up to help."

"Is that so?" Yanak replied coldly.

"Ehem," Yanak and Chang turned around to see their master standing behind them.

"Master, we were just-" Chang began.

"There is no time for explanations," the Dark Dragon replied. "Just give me the item I need and come with me. The potion is ready, and it is now sunset."

Chang and Yanak exchanged glances before following their master into the next room. The potion lay in the center of the floor. It was swirling around in circles, as if it were alive, and it glowed a dull green color that light up the entire room.

Yanak handed the Dark Dragon the belt he had collected from the Huntsclan lair and stepped back next to Chang. Apart from the Huntsclan returning, neither had any idea what would happen when the Dark Dragon would drop the belt into the potion.

The Dark Dragon approached the potion and held the belt up high over his head. "And with the final remains of the forgotten dead, they shall once again rise to the land of living to conquer, destroy, and obey."

The Dark Dragon let go of the belt he held high above his head, letting it fall into the potion below. Time seemed to freeze as the belt drifted down into the green mixture, splashing chunks of green goop over the side of the caldron in which it was contained.

Almost instantly, a blinding green light streamed out of the potion, illuminating the entire room in which they stood. Chang and Yanak both turned away from the light, blinded by its power and brightness. The Dark Dragon, however, remained in his place, anticipating what was yet to come.

Sure enough, a figure emerged from the fog that had replaced the glowing light seconds before. Then there was another figure, and another. Eventually the fog cleared, and the potion calmed, revealing around 30, powerful Huntsclan members.

The Huntsman stepped forward towards the Dark Dragon. "What is going on here dragon?"

The Dark Dragon smiled, pleased to see that his plan had worked, and much better than he expected at that. "You should be on your knees praising me, slayer. I have just risen you from the dead."

The Huntsman glared at him. "Why should I trust you?"

The Dark Dragon looked down at his claws casually. "I brought you back from the dead. The dead that you were sent to by that slayer, the Huntsgirl, a traitor to the Huntsclan."

The Huntsman stepped back in surprise, memories suddenly flooding through his head. The monstrous dragon before him was not lying. The Huntsgirl had betrayed the Huntsclan for her precious dragon. The American Dragon.

"Why?" The Huntsman asked. "Why did you bring us back? What do you want from us?"

The Dark Dragon smiled maliciously. "You see, slayer, there's this little army of mine, and I think it could use a little back up. It could use some slayers. It could use the Huntsclan."

"Give me one good reason why I should take orders from you, dragon?" The Huntsman growled.

"How about I give you three good reasons?" The Dark Dragon replied.

"Don't you see, slayer," The Dark Dragon cackled, "Alone we are worthless, but together we could have so much power."

The Dark Dragon paused before continuing. "And I think you owe me a favor for restoring your life, no doubt."

"But perhaps," the Dark Dragon turned his back away from the Huntsclan, "the most important reason."

"We share a common enemy."

* * *

**I didn't get a chance to reread this chapter so sorry if they're are a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff like that.**

****

Thank you for reading...please review!

~ada69


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rumors**

The school day seemed to drag by very slowly for Jake. It was a gloomy, rainy September day. The day following Katsu's death. Even though Jake had only known him for a day, he felt terrible about the murder. He had liked Katsu and had been looking forward to having him around to help. His untimely death had left a sort of empty and eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Despite having the whole gang with him, it was a very quite walk to the shop. Even though it was pouring buckets outside, all five teens made it very clear that they were in no hurry to arrive.

Jake looked over at Rose, who happened to be walking right next to him. She looked awful, as if she had not slept a wink the night before. Her hair was tangled, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes.

Jake knew she had been extremely frightened by Katsu's death. He had spent hours the night before telling her over and over again that everything was going to be all right, but she didn't seem to believe him. Jake didn't even know if he believed himself.

Jake, Fred, Trixie, Spud, and Rose finally reached the shop. The silence between them was almost unbearable, and lunch had been even worse. The five teens entered the shop and sat down next to Lao Shi and Yanak.

Jake sighed. "Any news regarding Katsu's death?"

"Nope," Fu Replied, "nothing. Not a single clue to follow."

Jake looked down at his hands for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his grandfather. "So what's the plan now, G? What are we going to do?"

"Well grandson," Lao Shi replied, "the only thing we can do is wait. We must be patient and aware of our surroundings at all times. We just need to keep training, and keep our focus on stopping this war before it begins."

Jake nodded and turned back toward his friends. He was about to speak when a messenger fairy flew into the room and landed on the nearest shelf. "Message to Jake and Lao Shi from the Dragon Council," the fairy said, "all dragons are to report to Draco Island immediately for an emergency meeting."

Jake and Lao Shi exchanged the same, surprised glance as the fairy flew back out the window.

"Another emergency meeting?" Jake asked. He couldn't help but notice the look of dread on his grandfathers face.

"I am afraid that the Council only calls meeting of this urgency when something is wrong," Lao Shi replied solemnly. "Very wrong."

Jake shot a panicked look towards his friends before turning back to his grandfather. "Well, we should probably go then."

**XX**

Jake stumbled out of the elevator and onto the Island of Draco, his friends and grandfather following closely behind. They waited a minute to regain their balance before setting off toward the grand hall.

"Wow, Jake," Rose smiled looking around, "you were right. It's beautiful here."

Jake smiled back. "Glad you like it. It's too bad you're only here for a meeting though. Maybe we could come here sometime. Just for fun."

Rose frowned. "Is the Council going to be mad that I'm here?"

Jake laughed. "Why would they be mad?"

"Well, I'm a part of the Huntsclan for one," she replied.

Jake stopped walking and turned to face her. "You WERE a member of the Huntsclan. You're with us now. Besides, you saved us all from the Dark Dragon at the thousand year toast."

"I don't mean to be rude," Fred cut in, "but we really need to get a move on."

Jake and Rose nodded in agreement and turned to walk into the grand hall. Jake, Rose, Spud, Trixie, Fred, Fu, and Grandpa walked into the meeting room and took their usual seats next to Haley and Sun.

"You're late," Haley whispered to Jake, "again."

"Well, the messenger fairy delivered the message la-"

"Shhhhhh shut up!" Haley nodded toward the center of the room where councilors Kulde and Andam stood waiting, wearing an expression almost identical to that of the last emergency meeting.

"Welcome, dragons," Kulde said as cheerfully as possible. "We have called you here today for a brief update on the plans and whereabouts of the Dark Dragon."

"We received an anonymous tip from a member of the magical community," Andam took over. "As could have been guessed, the Dark Dragon's current headquarters have been confirmed to be in the city of New York."

Jake went numb as he realized how close the Dark Dragon was to him. To his family and friends. To Rose. He felt Rose's hand slip quietly into his, and almost instantly, he began to calm down. He shut his eyes briefly to regain his composure before turning his attention back to Andam.

"Also, we have received one other tip," Andam continued. "This one dealing with the army of followers he has gained."

"Dark Mafia," Jake corrected him under his breath.

"Apparently," said Andam, "the army has grown quite a bit stronger since our last meeting here together on Draco Island."

Jake closed his eyes once more. Surly the Dragon Council wouldn't call an emergency meeting of this importance to inform them only of the Dark Dragon's headquarters and that the mafia is hard at work. He knew there was more. Something far worse that the council hadn't quite gotten to. He could feel it.

Andam sighed before continuing. "There is a rumor that a new addition has been added to the army."

Andam paused slightly as he walked closer to the middle of the room. "Keep in mind, this is just a rumor. It has not been confirmed to be true."

"Here it comes," Jake whispered quietly to himself.

Andam closed his eyes, almost as if he was debating over if he should continue or forget he ever called the meeting in the first place. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "The Huntsclan has returned, and is working with the Dark Dragon."

**XX**

**You would not believe how hard it was for me to sit down and write this chapter! I don't know why, I'm just not in a writing mood right now. Sooooo if the details and stuff like that suck in this chapter, I'm sorry. Lol**

**70 reviews! thanks for ur support :D **

**~ada69**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Drama**

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan were working together? How could that be possible? What motives would the Huntsclan have for helping The Dark Dragon? Jake could only think of one reasonable explanation; the rumor that the Dark Dragon had teamed up with the Hunsclan was just that; a rumor.

Yet, as he looked at the pale, drained face of his girlfriend next to him, he realized that there was a possibility that the rumor was true. And that possibility was enough to scare the hell out of him.

Jake turned back toward Rose and took her hand in his. "It'll be ok. You'll see."

"Jake," her voice came out as a whisper, "would if the Huntsclan really is back? Would if they find me? Find us?"

Jake leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "You know I won't let them hurt you."

"Ok," Rose whispered, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"Hey kid," Fu cut in, "let's get out of here. I've got some business to take care of back at the shop."

"K Fu," Jake replied extending his arm out to Rose, who took it gratefully.

The five teens, grandpa, and Fu Dog, left the hall quietly, passing by many others that stood nearly petrified nearby. Jake had never seen so many people staring off into space at once before. It was as if time had frozen, and everything had stopped except for him and his friends and family, who headed hurriedly toward the exit. The sooner they got off the island, the sooner they could pretend that the previous meeting had never happened.

**XX**

It had always amazed Jake that the last period of the day seemed twice as long as any other normal period. At this point, he just wanted to go home and forget everything that had been bothering him for the past few weeks. If one more negative thing happened, he was going to snap.

He was beginning to dread the upcoming battle with the Dark Dragon more and more every day. According to Fu Dog, they most likely had less than 2 months to prepare for the attack, and even though the Dark Dragon was hiding in New York, the battle would most likely take place somewhere else. It just wouldn't be smart to launch your attack in the most predictable place on the planet. The Dark Dragon was smarter than that.

On top of that, Jake's increasing amount of homework seemed almost insurmountable to complete. He knew his grades where slipping, but there just wasn't enough time to think about homework. He had to prioritize, and the state of the world had to come first.

The bell finally rang, and Jake picked up his books and ran out of the room. He needed to talk to Fred. He needed to know that he wasn't the only one about ready to explode from stress.

Jake through his books in his locker before walking over to where Fred stood. Just like him, Fred had dark circles under his eyes, and he was dragging under the weight of his 20 pound backpack.

"Fred," Jake came up behind him, "I'm losing it! I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

Fred slammed his locker shut. "You're telling me! I didn't sleep a wink last night." Fred looked over at Jake. He was right; he was losing it. His face held an expression of pure panic, and his hair was sticking up in all directions. It looked as if he had just crawled out of bed in the morning.

"Where's Rose?" Fred asked changing the subject. It wasn't like Jake to leave his locker at the end of the day without Rose by his side.

"She had to go talk to the secretary about getting her schedule changed," Jake replied. "She told me this morning that she would meet us at the shop."

Fred looked down at his watch and sighed. "We better get going then."

Jake nodded in agreement and the two boys made their way to the exit. Jake pushed the door opened, and the two boys stepped out into the mid-September day. The sky was dark and cloudy, as if representing the gloomy and stressful day that Jake had just endured. It wasn't raining, but every few seconds a small sprinkle would fall down from the dark gray sky.

The two teens had only been walking for 15 seconds before they heard a voice yelling out to them.

"Long! Nerk!" Jake and Fred turned around to see Nigel Thrall standing only a few feet away.

"Thrall," Fred addressed him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on," Nigel replied.

Jake and Fred looked at each other before turning back to Nigel. "What do you mean, Thrall?"

"I mean," Nigel replied coldly, "what's going on with the Dark Dragon? What is he planning?"

"What?" Jake asked. "How do you not know what's going on? Surely someone's told you."

"Nope," Nerk glared at him, "the blasted Dragon Council fails to keep the wizarding world updated. I think it's a combination of a disagreement we had a few years ago and pure laziness."

"So why are you coming to us, then?" Fred asked.

"Because," Nigel's voice came out low and shaky, "this doesn't just affect you. I have the right to know what's going on."

Jake sighed. "He's right, Fred. He should know. I don't know why the council won't tell you anything. We'll need you."

Fred growled in disagreement. "Whatever, Long."

**XX**

Danika Honeycutt stood watching secretly from a distance as Nigel approached Jake Long and Fred Nerk. She had no idea what was going on. No idea whatsoever. Nigel had told her that he would meet her at 6:30 and then ran off.

Danika stared suspiciously at her boyfriend as he confronted the two boys. Lately, he had been acting even stranger and more secretive than normal. What was he telling Jake and Fred that he didn't want her to hear?

Slowly, Danika moved closer to the three boys and casually stood just outside a nearby click of girls. She could just barely make out the words they were saying.

"So why are you coming to us, then?" Fred asked.

"Because," Nigel's voice came out low and shaky, "this doesn't just affect you. I have the right to know what's going on."

Jake sighed. "He's right, Fred. He should know. I don't know why the council won't tell you anything. We'll need you."

Fred growled in disagreement. "Whatever, Long."

Danika couldn't take it anymore. She walked away from the click and straight for her boyfriend, nudging him on the shoulder when she got there.

"What's going on?" Danika practically screamed.

"Nothing we're just-" Nigel's reply was cut short.

"Don't tell me nothing's going on," Danika yelled, a steady stream of tears running down her face, "cause I know that's a lie!"

"Danika-"

"You're always keeping secrets and running off somewhere without ever telling me anything!" She sobbed.

"Danika I'm not keeping anything from you," Nigel lied gently touching her shoulder.

"Don't," she pulled back and turned to walk to the other way.

Nigel sighed. "She cries a lot."

"Yeah," Jake shoved his hands in his pocket, "I ran into that problem too."

**XX**

**Yeah i didn't reread this to check for errors...soooooo sorry if this is bad lol**

**I would like to start updating this every 2 days since i want this completed by the end of July...but that may not happen because i am currently very busy and literally have almost no time to write...I'll try my best. lol so in other words, expect the next update in 2 to 3 days. **

**thanks for reading :)**

**~ada**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Breaking Loose**

For some reason beyond explanation, Jake Long walked into Fillmore High School on Thursday morning feeling simply refreshed. It was a beautiful day for being late September, and the sun was shining high in the sky.

Jake had finally come to the conclusion that worrying 24/7 wasn't going to solve his problems or change any events that could possibly occur in the near future.

He decided that if they ever wanted to defeat the Dark Dragon, they were going to need to remain calm for as long as possible.

As usual, he stopped at Rose's locker before heading off to his first class. For some strange reason, Jake was actually looking forward to going to biology. They were planning on starting their frog dissections that day. Though it sounded gross, Jake figured it would be better than tests and busy work any day.

Jake entered the class room and took his usual spot next to Spud, who was playfully messing with three safety pins he had found on the floor near his desk. "_The things that boy can do to entertain himself."_ Jake thought to himself.

"Jake," Spud's face lit up, "I'm so glad you're here! We have important matters to attend to."

"And by important matters do you mean inventing games to play with those safety pins?" Jake smiled back.

"DUUUUDE," Spud replied, "we should try that sometime!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Spud. Whatever you say."

"Anyway," Spud dropped his pins to continue, "I've been thinking about some names for our frog, and I've come up with one that seems very fitting."

"And that would be?" Jake pretended to sound enthusiastic for the sake of his friend.

"Jim Bob!" Spud replied. "It's perfect!"

Jake sighed. "Spud, Mr. Melton specifically told us that all the frogs we will be dissecting are female."

Spud frowned. "So. Jim Bob is still the perfect name for a frog."

"Good morning class," Mr. Melton mumbled as he walked toward his desk. "Today, as many of you know and are looking forward to, we will be beginning our frog dissections."

Whispers of excitement filled the room at these words. All they ever got to do in biology was boring text book lessons and educational videos. It would be nice to change things up for once.

"Can we start by forming a single file-" Mr. Melton was cut off when the school secretary entered the class room, walking straight up toward him. Jake couldn't help but notice that the color was drained completely from her face, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"What could be so important that you are interrupting me in the middle of my class?" Mr. Melton asked the pale secretary.

The secretary, Mrs. Conner, motioned for him to follow her out in the hallway for a brief moment. Judging from the way she looked, Jake doubted that she would even be able to talk.

As soon as the door shut behind their teacher, all of the students began to talk once more.

"Man," Jake turned to Spud, "I wonder who died."

"Yeah," Spud grinned, "poor Mrs. Conner looks like she's just been probed by aliens."

"She's probably just upset because someone broke the good coffee pot in the teacher's lounge, and she won't be able to get on with the day unless she gets her daily caffeine," Jake rolled his eyes. "Teachers."

The students suddenly put their chatting on hold when they heard the loud speaker above them turn on.

"I need the following students to report to the office immediately," Jake recognized Sun's voice almost instantly. "Jake Long, Fred Nerk, Trixie Carter, Nigel Thrall, Spud, and Rose. All other students are to report to the auditorium immediately."

Jake was not only startled to hear his name come over the loud speaker, but also startled at the sense of urgency in Sun's voice as she made the announcement.

"Why do we need to go to the auditorium?" Jake heard one girl ask.

"Where's Mr. Melton?" Someone else asked.

The students stood up and made their way towards the door, anxious to find out why they were being sent to the auditorium 15 minutes into the school day.

Jake and Spud left the room shortly after their classmates, heading straight toward the office instead of following the crowd towards the auditorium. He sincerely hoped that they were not in trouble for anything. He couldn't afford to have to lose any more time training.

**XX**

Danika took her seat in the auditorium next to her friends. It was very loud, as everyone was still trying to figure out why they were being sent there in the first place. As could be guessed, no one had the slightest clue.

However, Danika was more concerned about the location of her boyfriend- wait ex-boyfriend- no they had never really broken up. She sighed and looked around at her fellow classmates. Why had they been sent here? Why had Nigel, Jake, and Jake's gang been sent to the office instead of the auditorium like the rest of the student body? Did they do something wrong?

All she wanted right now was answers. Something weird was going on, and she knew that Nigel was in on it. What was so important that she didn't have the right to know?

**XX**

Jake and Spud entered the office to find Rose, Trixie, Nigel, and Fred all waiting outside the door to Principal Nelson's office. They were wearing the same clueless expression as he was, and he knew right away that they hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

The door to the office swung opened and Principal Nelson stepped out, closely followed by Sun Park. The expression on their faces was almost identical to the one that Mrs. Conner had worn, a fact that was slightly starting to panic Jake.

"Whatever it is," Jake threw his hands up in the air, "I didn't do it."

"I'm afraid this is something more serious than a childish prank, Mr. Long," Principal Nelson replied.

"You should all come see this," Sun motioned for them to step inside the office and crowd around the small television that hung on the east wall on Principal Nelson's desk.

Jake gawked in amazement as he started intently at the small screen in front of him. It was a shot of the streets somewhere in downtown New York, but instead of being jam packed with traffic, it was almost bare. But the setting was far from calm and deserted. Fire was everywhere, along with an occasional black-hooded figure or two. Cars were flying across the television screen, and people could be heard screaming and crying in the distance.

It was the kind of damage and destruction that left one wondering what could possibly be the cause of it all. That is, until the camera man zoomed in on the mastermind behind the horrific attack.

The Dark Dragon stood in the center of it all, a ring of fire surrounding him entirely. In one hand he held a tiny blue car, while in the other hand, he held a handful of innocent pedestrians, screaming in pain and confusion.

"Oh my god."

**XX**

**You guys owe me BIG TIME! The only time I have to write is 11:00 pm or later…so here I am…it's about 12:30 am here right now and I wrote this chapter just cause u guys wanted me to. **

**SOOOOOOOO, since I'm dying of tiredism right now, I think you guys owe me something…reviews would be nice :) lol please**

**When it comes time to write the next chapter I should have time to do it in the day lol. Sorry if this was kinda bad...remember, it was 12:30 in the morning. lol I'll try to have the next chapter up on wed. **

**Well, thanks a bunch for reading! **

**~ada**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Day to Remember**

Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to believe it. Yet, as he stared at the small screen in front of him, he realized that his worst fears had become known. This wasn't a dream. This was real.

Jake felt the optimism that had been keeping him going strong start to drain from within him, as if someone had pulled a plug from its place inside him. He felt panic and emptiness fill in the place of his happiness and courage.

"Jake?" He heard someone ask. "Are you alright?"

Instead of turning to reply, Jake turned his back and bolted out of the room. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he knew he needed to get away. Away from his school, his friends, his teacher. Away from fear, anger, and truth. He just needed to run.

He could hear his friends calling out to him, but he didn't stop. Jake pushed the doors to the school open and walked out into the sunlight. Out of breath, he sat down on the curb and took a look around.

From where he sat, Jake could see the smoke rising high above the buildings. It didn't look like the Dark Dragon and the mafia were more than a mile from Fillmore High School, a thought that panicked him even more.

Jake turned around when he heard the panting of his friends.

"Jake," Fred wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"Look," Rose sat down next to Jake. "Jake, look at me."

Slowly, Jake lifted his head to look his girlfriend in the eye.

"You can't just run from this," she said. "I know facing the Dark Dragon seems terrifying and difficult, but you don't have to do this alone. You have us. We all came into this together, and we're all coming out of this together."

Jake sighed. "You're right, Rose. We all knew this day was coming. I guess I just didn't expect it to come so soon. The best thing we can do now is make this work to our advantage."

"Good," Rose smiled. "Now, what do we know that could possibly help us in this battle? What are our strong points?"

"Well," Nigel sat down on the curb next to Jake and Rose, "I know that if we want to stand a chance against the Dark Dragon and his army, we're going to need reinforcements of our own."

"Nigel's right," Spud cut in, "maybe if we quickly tag a team of members of the magical world, they can fight off the mafia while we take on the big guy."

"Is there anything we can use to blackmail him?" Trixie asked.

"I don't think so Trix," Jake replied. "The Dark Dragon is ruthless. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself. Besides, we really don't know a lot about him."

"Spud" Jake handed his cell phone to his friend, "call everyone 'magical' on my contact list. Rose, Trixie, go to magus bazaar and see if anyone's willing to help out."

"Fred and Nigel," Jake continued, "us three are going keep thinking this through. Any ideas?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake could see his friends working hard to fix the mess that the Dark Dragon had created. They really did have his back no matter what. Jake smiled to himself as he slowly regained his confidence and composure. He could do this. He had to.

"I've got a few ideas," Nigel replied smiling.

**XX**

Yanak peered around the corner of the building he was hiding behind. He was close enough to his pupil and the American Dragon to hear what they were saying loud and clear. His long black cloak and hood prevented him from seeing his enemy clearly, but his sense of hearing was outstanding. He could tell almost instantly where they were going just by following the sound of their voices.

However, Yanak had no need to stick around any longer. He had the information his master had requested he bring back. He knew where the American Dragon was and where he was going next, and he knew that Jake Long wasn't going to come alone. Predictable information, no doubt, but nevertheless, his master would be pleased with him.

The Dark Dragon was beginning to trust him more and more. Something that Yanak knew he would regret when the time came.

"I am my own master," Yanak spoke aloud to himself, "trusting me may just be the dumbest mistake he's ever made."

Yanak smiled quietly to himself, pulling his hood down further over his sharp gray eyes.

This will be a day to remember.

**XX**

Jake took a good look around at the small group of magical beings that had volunteered to play their part in defending the magical world. For only having two hours to gather as many people as possible, they had a decent audience before them.

Jake recognized the oracle twins, Bertha, Veronica, the tooth fairy, and many more familiar faces in addition to a few new ones.

He stood and turned to face them. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Your help is greatly appreciated by all," Jake took a deep breath before continuing. "As you know, the Dark Dragon is threatening to take over everything we love and cherish. Our friends, our family, and possibly even our lives. Today, we fight to defend those things. We fight to bring back justice and peace to this world."

"Magical and human may seem like two completely different worlds," he continued, "but we share a planet, and we share a future. Neither should have the right to overpower the other by any means. There has to be a balance. And today, we are going to find that balance. This will be a day to remember."

Jake stepped back from the front of the army that he and his friends had created on such short notice. His motivational speech had left the crowd cheering and prepared to take on whatever the Dark Dragon may throw their way; exactly the kind of attitude Jake had hoped they would have.

Jake knew that his army had entered this mess well aware of the danger and importance of the upcoming battle. They knew what they had gotten themselves into, but like Jake, they knew they needed to fight. Fight for the justice, love, and truth that the Dark Dragon was threatening to take away from them.

Jake smiled confidently at the army before him. "Let's do this."

Jake turned to walk towards the smoke that was rising off into the distance, motioning for his friends and fellow magical creatures to follow closely behind him.

"Jake!"

Jake turned around to see Rose, Fred, and Nigel coming up close behind him.

"Where are Trixie and Spud?" He asked.

"They're watching the back of the army," Fred replied, "just in case some idiot starts a fist fight or something like that."

"Where's your grandfather?" Rose asked him.

Jake pulled out his cell phone. "Gramps didn't say much when I called him. I think he's trying to get some support. Kind of like we did I guess. He'll be there eventually."

Rose put her hand on his shoulder. "We can do this, Jake."

"I know," he closed his eyes tightly. "We have to."

**XX**

"So," the Dark Dragon looked down upon his servant, "the American Dragon is on his way here right now?"

"Yes master," Yanak bowed down before him.

"Excellent," the Dark Dragon smiled. "This will be a day to remember."

"Indeed it will be master," Yanak smiled to himself. "Indeed it will."

The Dark Dragon turned to face his other loyal servant. "Chang?"

"Yes master?" Chang bowed her head.

"How far away do you suppose the American Dragon and his friends are?" The Dark Dragon asked her. He was growing impatient waiting for the victory that was sure to come. The American Dragon would be but a minor speed bump in his otherwise perfect plan for world domination.

"Just beyond the smoke master," Chang pointed to the black cloud behind him. "I followed them here."

"Good," the Dark Dragon cackled. "This is a rematch I've been waiting for. Make sure the rest of the mafia is prepared. I am counting on you and Yanak to take charge here."

"Of course master," Chang replied, running off to inform the Dark Mafia of the current plans.

The Dark Dragon turned to stare intently at the smoke cloud before him. The American Dragon and his friends would be arriving at any moment, and he would be ready. He would win this battle. He had to. His longing for power was just too great. He could no longer bear to stay hidden amongst the humans, a species with far less power than him.

The Dark Dragon smiled maliciously to himself. Through the smoke, he could begin to make out a figure approaching the scene of the battle, perhaps only a few meters away. Then slowly, he could start to see the forms of four other people not far behind the first.

The Dark Dragon continued to stare into the smoke, only to notice five figures turn to ten, and ten figures turn to thirty.

It wasn't until the smoke cleared a few short moments later that there were 112 beings, magical and human, standing before him, and leading the mob was none other than the American Dragon.

"American Dragon," an evil grin spread across his face as he spoke, "I've been expecting you."

**XX**

**FINISHED! YES! This took forever. LOL I'm not use to this updating every two days thing. Plus, the closer the chapters are to the climax, the harder they become for me to write. I'm just not an action writer. But, I promise I will try my best to make this the best I can. ^_^ next update (hopefully) on Saturday. If it's not, then it will be on Sunday. **

**As always, thanks for reading. :) **

**~ada**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: It Has Begun**

Jake felt his back stiffen as he looked up to see the face of his enemy before him. Somehow, the Dark Dragon looked even bigger and more powerful than he had in Hong Kong only months before.

Standing just beyond the Dark Dragon, the Mafia was in attacking position, ready to charge into battle at any given moment. Just from a quick glance, Jake estimated that there were about 50 mafia members, all wearing the same, long black cloak.

The street in which he stood was completely in ruin. Smoke and fire almost completely surrounded the area, and cars lay upside-down on the hot, cracked pavement. Trash cans and dumpsters lay tipped over and forgotten on the abandoned streets.

The sidewalks, usually bustling and crowed, were deserted, and there were no people standing in plain sight of the monster that had invaded their home. Though looking carefully, Jake could see a stray camera man or two hiding in a dark alley or nearby building filming the Dark Dragon's every move.

To Jake, the sight of his home in such ruins was heartbreaking. Who did the Dark Dragon think he was to just charge in and destroy the lives of innocent people? Who did he think he was to destroy New York?

Jake could feel his blood boiling in rage, and he tried his best to look like as much of a threat as possible to the Dark Dragon. Though Jake knew that in the eyes of the Dark Dragon, he was nothing but a weak, scared little kid.

Jake stood ready, waiting for the Dark Dragon to make the first move.

"So," the Dark Dragon glared down at him, "I see you've gathered an army of your own. Very impressive, no doubt, but it won't be enough to defeat me."

"We'll see about that," Jake replied, doing his best to keep his appearance strong and emotionless.

The Dark Dragon chuckled. "You really think that you could ever stand a chance against me?" The mafia slowly began to inch closer to their master, prepared to jump into action the second the Dark Dragon gave the word. "I am the most powerful being on earth, and you are nothing more than a weak little teenage boy."

Jake squeezed his eyes shut and felt his jaw lock. He had to find his composure. He was unraveling fast, and he needed to get a grip before it was too late.

Jake took a deep breath. He knew that his enemy was playing him. This was nothing but a game of cards, and the Dark Dragon planned to use whatever cheats he could to come out on top.

Jake opened his eyes and turned to face his enemy once more. "Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not alone here, am I? You and your mafia are outnumbered Dark Dragon. Today, you will be the one to fall."

The Dark Dragon smiled. "I wouldn't be so sure. I've got a secret weapon that I think might just give me a victory here today," he replied.

The Dark Dragon turned his back to Jake and snapped his fingers, cueing his army.

Out of the surrounding buildings, Huntsclan members of all ages and rankings jumped down on to the street, landing just a few feet in front of the Dark Dragon. The Huntsman stood in the front of the mob, ready to attack the very dragons that had eliminated him in the first place.

Jake felt the color drain from his face at the site of his former enemy before him. He could have never imagined that the Dark Dragon and the Huntsclan would ever work together. Yet, as he stood in disbelief at the evidence right in front of his eyes, he knew that it had happened.

He quickly glanced over at Rose, making sure that she was going to be ok. Though she looked pale and her eyes were filled with fear, Rose's face held a certain bravery that convinced Jake she would be ok. Her courage and inner strength was one of the things that Jake admired most about his girlfriend.

"So," Jake shifted his attention back to the enemy, "the rumors are true. You have returned."

"Indeed we have, dragon," the Huntsman replied, "and we will defeat you."

"But why?" Jake asked. "You're dragon slayers. So why would you ever agree to work with a dragon?"

"Because," the Huntsman replied coldly, "we have a common enemy, and we have a common goal."

Jake shook his head. "Don't you see?" He snickered. "The Dark Dragon is using you to get what he wants, and as soon as he does, he won't need you anymore. He's playing you."

"If the dragon turns on us, then we will simply turn on him and take him out," the Huntsman replied.

Jake laughed. "Yeah. Right. Your power doesn't even come close to his. You won't stand a chance."

"Last time I checked," the Dark Dragon cut in, "your power doesn't compare to mine either, American Dragon."

"Army," the Dark Dragon shifted his attention from the Huntsclan to the rest of the Dark Mafia, "attack!"

It took less than a second for the Dark Mafia to respond to their master's request, springing forward into battle almost instantly.

It had happened so fast that Jake didn't have time to react. The next thing he knew, he was being slammed into a brick building, and blood was dripping from his chin. Dazed and slightly confused Jake opened his eyes to see three mafia members surrounding him, pointing their spear like weapons at his chest.

"Stop," he heard the Dark Dragon call to them, "the American Dragon is mine! Now go take care of the others!"

Jake shook off the numb feeling that was beginning to consume him and watched as the mafia members that had been surrounding him ran off to attack his friends.

Realizing that he wasn't in his dragon form, Jake quickly stood up to transform.

Jake landed on the ground with a thud. Now that he was fully in dragon form and had recovered from the previous blow, Jake noticed that the Dark Dragon was coming at him fast.

Reacting faster than he had the first time, Jake moved out of the way, sending his enemy flying into the same brick building that he had been slammed into only a few minutes before.

"_What goes around comes around,"_ Jake thought smiling to himself. Though his smile quickly vanished when he saw fire coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. He dodged skillfully, earning a growl of frustration from the Dark Dragon.

"Impressive," the Dark Dragon said. "Unfortunately for you, you cannot escape me so easily."

**XX**

Rose couldn't believe it. Her worst nightmare was now a real life situation. The Huntsclan was back, and they were most likely looking for revenge. Since Jake was occupied with the Dark Dragon, and Fred and Nigel were busily fighting off the mafia, that left Rose to take on the Huntsman.

"Huntsgirl," the Huntsman said, "how nice it is to see you again."

"Don't call me that!" Rose replied through clenched teeth. She turned her staff on and aimed it for her previous master, reminding herself to thank Jake later for making her bring it.

"You're a traitor to the Huntsclan," he continued, "and for that, you deserve to be punished. Surely you remember me telling you that the lives of your parents would only be in danger if you did not cooperate nicely the night I put my annihilation plan into action."

Rose clenched her hand into a tight fist. She knew where he was going with this, and there seemed to be little she could do to stop him.

"You broke your promise, Huntsgirl," he smiled, "and for that, your parents shall pay the price of your actions."

"No!" Rose shouted. "You're going to have to get by me first."

"Very well, Huntsgirl," he replied, "that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

And with that, the Huntsman's staff came down quickly on top of her.

**XX**

Fred quickly scanned the area. Jake was hard at work, battling back respectively against the Dark Dragon, while Rose was fighting off the Huntsman with ease. Nigel was nearby, taking on ten mafia members at once with the assistance of Trixie and Spud. Lao Shi, Haley, and Sun had arrived only minutes before and were fighting off the entire Huntsclan apart from the Huntsman.

Fred weighed his options, trying to decide where he was needed the most. In the end, he decided to assist Nigel, Trixie, and Spud in taking out the Dark Mafia.

He flew over to where they stood, ready to attack the first mafia member that came anywhere near him. Two cloaked figures came from behind, almost knocking him to the ground right away. Fred spun around and shot two fire balls straight at his enemy. The Mafia members ducked quickly, only missing the fire by inches.

Frustrated, Fred flew into them full speed, knocking them both onto the hot pavement below. In the process, the long black hoods that concealed their identities flew back off of their heads, revealing their faces to the young dragon before them.

The sudden realization and truth of everything that had happened up to that point hit him with full force as Fred looked into the eyes of his master before him.

**XX**

**Problems guys…major internet problems…that's why this is up later than I thought it would be. Very very sorry. Nothing I could do about it. But obviously, that's all fixed now so here you go! I may be busy for the next couple of days and believe it or not, this took about 3 or 4 hours to write. Soooooo I don't think I'm going to post the next chapter until Tuesday. Very sorry. I'll try for Monday but I just don't think that's possible right now. **

**Thank you lots for reading! :) Reviews are welcome. Lol**

**~ada**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Disbelief **

The news of an attack on New York City had already spread worldwide, and millions of terrified people were discovering that magical beings had been living among them for centuries.

The thick, black smoke from the battle could now be seen from almost anywhere in New York, rising high above even the tallest buildings of the city. It was almost 1:00 in the afternoon, and the sun remained high in the sky.

Though the war in the streets of the city had only just begun, lives had already been lost on both sides, and the damage to city property was apparent. Every human remained in hiding, afraid to even look at the unfamiliar creatures that had taken over their city.

Rose dodged nimbly as the Huntsman swung his staff carelessly in her direction, missing her completely. She climbed to her feet instantly and brought her staff up in a defensive flourish. The Huntsman quickly took a couple steps back, watching his former apprentice's every move. He simply refused to be defeated by a teenage girl again.

"Now tell me, Huntsgirl," he smiled crookedly, "what made you decide to betray us? Don't you care at all for the safety of your family?"

Rose ignored his taunts, refusing to take her eyes off of the enemy. She was strong and smart enough to know that his words were meaningless. He only wanted to get inside her head and catch her off guard. He was a master of psychology, and years under his tutelage had brought her to that simple understanding.

The Huntsman swiftly raised his staff and fired it in her direction. Reacting almost on instinct, Rose raised her weapon and spun it, deflecting the glowing, green laser off into the sky. She smiled as she aimed her staff at her enemy and returned the attack. The Huntsman stumbled back clumsily, barely missing the laser that the she had fired toward him.

"Is that really all you've got?" He asked her, he shook his head in disgust, "such a shame. You used to be one of the best fighters in the Huntsclan. Now you're nothing more than a traitor, a traitorous piece of trash that doesn't even deserve to be wiped at the bottom of my shoe."

Rose smiled back as the Huntsman aimlessly swung his staff at her, "You're a bit out of practice yourself." she replied.

The Huntsman growled in frustration as she avoided yet another swing of his deadly weapon. He paused for a moment to take a deep breath before turning to face his enemy. He set his staff on high and aimed it straight at Rose, who quickly took cover behind a nearby dumpster.

The blast from his staff hit the front of the dumpster, shattering it to pieces. Rose ducked and covered her head as the bits and pieces of metal fell from the sky. She let out a cry of anguish as the heavy metal came down on top of her left foot. She yelped in pain for a brief moment before getting up to face her enemy.

Rose wasn't sure how bad she had injured her foot, but she knew it wasn't good. It hurt like hell, even when she wasn't applying pressure to it. She grimaced in pain, shifting all of her weight to her right foot.

The look of pain on her face must have been obvious, as she looked up to see the Huntsman snickering.

Rose looked back at the ground again, trying to take her mind off of the pain. Trying to remember why she was here in the first place; for New York; for Jake; for her family.

Rose swallowed difficulty. She had to win this fight. She couldn't let anything happen to her parents. Not after everything they'd done for her. Not after everything she had to go through to get to be with them in the first place. She simply refused to lose to the man that caused her so much pain.

Rose looked back up at her former master, a new confidence building up within her.

The Huntsman smiled maliciously at her. "I will not lose to you again, Huntsgirl."

Rose took a couple of steps back. "And I won't let you hurt the people I love," Rose replied, aiming her staff directly towards him. She didn't hesitate for a second, firing off her staff towards her enemy.

The beam from her staff hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying towards the ground with a grunt.

Rose stepped back and stared at her previous mentor, now lying unconscious on the pavement. She could have finished him off easily. However, betraying the Huntsclan to the magical world had changed her greatly, and she simply didn't have the heart to end a life.

Rose stumbled over to the wall for support and looked down at her foot. She only had twenty minutes at most before the Huntsman woke up, and she knew he'd be angrier than ever when he did.

**XX**

Fred stumbled back as he looked upon the face of his dragon master before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't want to believe it, but he could no longer hide from the truth.

"Yanak? " Fred shouted. "What the hell? You're part of the Dark Mafia?"

"A very important part of the mafia, in fact," Yanak grinned at his student. "their spy."

Fred stared back at his master in a combination of shock and disgust, "But, why?"

"I only want what everyone else wants," Yanak replied, "power."

"I can't believe this," Fred's voice came out as a whisper, almost whimpering, "All those times I thought you were helping us, helping me, you were just using us,"

"Correct," Yanak smiled coldly.

Fred stared down at his mentor, who had remained lying on the hot pavement, just waiting for the right time to attack.

"Wait a minute," Fred's heart sank at the sudden realization, as it all began to sink deeply within his wounded soul, "It was you. You're the one who killed Katsu!"

"That's right," Yanak laughed. "You really are very bright for your age."

Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You…you just made up that cover story…you just acted like an innocent friend.

Yanak nodded in reply.

"You're sick!" the words spat coldly out of Fred's mouth as he turned away from his dragon master.

Yanak took the opportunity to stand up and knock his former student to the ground, pulling out a spear like weapon in the process. Fred hit the ground with a thud, staring up at Yanak in disbelief.

Yanak raised the weapon high above his head. His training with the Dark Mafia had done him well.

"Well, Fred, it's truly been a pleasure being your master," Yanak cackled, taking a couple steps closer to his former student.

Fred closed his eyes in acceptance, losing the very will itself to look at his master. He was patient as he waited for the inevitable final blow to come crashing down on him at any second.

**XX**

**Next update Friday. . . sadly, this won't be finished before I leave on Monday for vacation. But I PROMISE that the chapter I post before I leave will NOT have a cliff hanger. (mostly because I don't want anyone to murder me lol) there's only four chapters left anyways. **

**In addition, I'd like to thank JakeRoss2 for beta reading this chapter. ^_^ **

**~ada**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Slowly Fading**

Fred kept his eyes squeezed shut, ready for the end to come at any given moment. He couldn't believe that after all he had been through, after every enemy he had faced; it would be his own dragon master that would finish him off.

Time passed by slowly, each second feeling like an eternity to the young dragon lying petrified on the pavement. Fred was growing impatient, awaiting the blow that was sure to come at any second.

Fred didn't need to open his eyes to know that Yanak had raised his weapon even higher. He could feel it. He felt himself go numb in fear as he curled up in a ball, awaiting his death.

"Yanak?"

Fred snapped back to the world of the living at the sound of someone calling his master's name. Only when Fred was sure that Yanak had lowered his weapon did he slowly open his eyes, taking in the daylight he had thought he would never see again.

Still adjusting to the light, Fred groaned before fully opening his eyes to face his master once again. He was surprised, however, to find that Yanak was no longer facing his direction. He and turned around and was now face to face with two other people. Fred slowly looked up to see the faces of Trixie and Spud.

"Dude," Spud glared coldly at Yanak, "aren't you suppose to be, like, a good guy or something?"

Yanak chuckled at the two teenagers standing in front of him. "I'm not going to waste my time with you two morons," he replied, turning back to face Fred.

"No!" Trixie shouted. "We're not going to let you hurt Fred."

Yanak rolled his eyes and turned away from his former student once more. He carefully walked around the open sewer toward Trixie and Spud. "You two really think you can take me?" He sneered. "Me? A powerful dragon master? This," Yanak smiled coldly, "this is pathetic."

Spud looked around, searching for anything he could use to his advantage to take out Yanak quickly and easily. That was when he spotted the open sewer nearby, almost directly behind his enemy. Spud smiled mischievously, his head now filled to the brim with ideas.

"No," Spud took a few steps closer to Yanak, taking his enemy by surprise, "THIS IS SPARTA!"

Before Yanak even had time to think, Spud lifted his leg and kicked him squarely in the chest, amazing himself with his strength. Immediately, the traitor was sent flying back towards the open sewer.

Reacting quickly, Yanak grabbed Spud's foot and pulled the boy down with him. As he felt himself falling through the street and into the sewer, Spud threw his arms out in front of him and reached for the nearest graspable object, which happened to be Trixie.

Spud felt Yanak's grip loosen from his leg and took the opportunity to kick him once more, letting his enemy fall to the bottom of the grimy sewer below.

Trixie leaned down and took hold of her friend's hand, pulling him back up to the raging streets of New York City.

Spud coughed and rolled over onto his back. "Ummm," he turned to Trixie, "I feel like that could have gone better."

"Ya think?" Trixie rolled her eyes. "Spud, what is wrong with you?"

"Spud is no more," he stood up and dusted himself off. "For, I am Spudicus!"

Trixie stared at him blankly. "Did you hit your head? When you fell just now?"

"Kind of," Spud rubbed his head in response.

**XX**

The battle against the Dark Dragon was going better than Jake had originally expected. Unfortunately, better than expected didn't look like it was going to be enough. He was exhausted from two hours of non-stop fighting. No amount of Dragon Training could have ever prepared him for this.

In addition, the rest of his army appeared to be battling back against the Dark Mafia respectively. It amazed him how all the creatures of the magical world had put aside their differences to stand up and fight together. Today, they were at their strongest.

Even though Jake knew that Rose was an excellent fighter, he couldn't help but glance her way every few minutes to make sure she was doing okay. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything ever happened to her, and he knew that the Huntsclan was the single thing she feared the most.

Jake sighed as he avoided yet another deadly blow sent his way by the Dark Dragon. He didn't know how much more fighting he could take. He could feel his vitality fading with every minute that passed, and he knew that the fight couldn't go on forever. Someone was going to win eventually.

He estimated that he could go about another hour before he would pass out cold in the middle of the empty, New York streets. But, to his relief, he could feel the Dark Dragon's strength slowly ebbing away as well.

All he could do was hope that he had enough left in him to stay strong, so he kept fighting. What would determine the final outcome, would not be pure strength, but rather, endurance.

**XX**

Yanak flew out of the sewer and collapsed on to the pavement, transforming back to his human form in the process.

That foolish human was going to pay for his actions. Not only did he succeed in saving Fred and kicking him into a sewer, but he also manage to ruin one of his favorite movie lines of all time, something that annoyed him more than anything.

Yanak growled in disgust as he looked over at Fred and Nigel, who were busily taking down one mafia member at a time. His master would not be happy if he found out that he almost got defeated by a human.

But then again, he wasn't the perfect, obedient servant the Dark Dragon thought he was. He was a mastermind, far too powerful and mindful to serve as an apprentice.

"Someday," Yanak mumbled to himself, "the world will fear me more than they fear him. I'll see to it."

That was when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, lying untouched on the sidewalk nearby. Feeling somewhat attracted to it, Yanak made sure no one was watching before walking towards it.

He picked up the Huntstaff carefully and inspected it. He stood there for a minute, letting idea after idea fill his head. He smiled coldly and looked around. Everyone was far too busy fighting to realize that he was even there, a fact that he could work easily to his advantage.

Finding it best to remain hidden, Yanak hid the weapon under his cloak and slid into an abandoned alley nearby, fading away from the chaos and bloodshed that eclipsed the day.

**XX**

**Good news; since I want to update one more time before I leave on Monday, next update is on Sunday. ^_^ hopefully.**

**I used the 300 line because it was requested by onej6 and JakeRoss2. :) sooo yeah. **

**Please review…tell me what you like, what could be better, ect.**

**And once again I'd like to thank JakeRoss2 for helping me out with this chapter. :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ada**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Calm before the Storm**

Jake took a deep breath as he patiently waited for his enemy to recover from the previous blow and strike him again. He had absolutely no idea what time it was or how long he had been fighting the Dark Dragon, but he was sure that it had been longer than any other battle he had ever fought.

The once bright sun shining high in the sky was now covered by dark grey clouds, threatening to rain down on the streets of New York at any given moment.

Jake could barely make out the position of the sun, which appeared to sit just above the horizon. Judging from its position, he estimated that it was almost 6:00 in the evening, which meant that he'd been battling the Dark Dragon for almost six hours.

Jake moaned at the thought. He knew that he didn't have the strength to keep fighting much longer. He was almost completely drained, and from the smug look that spread across the Dark Dragon's face, Jake knew that he realized this as well.

Jake wiped the sweat off of his forehead, making sure not to take his eyes off of the enemy. He lowered himself into defensive position, bravely looking directly into the Dark Dragon's cold, dark eyes.

The Dark Dragon stood up and walked closer to his prey, smiling wickedly down at the young teenager. "You can give in you know," he taunted.

Jake blocked out his words, keeping his mind set on the fight and his eyes set on the opponent.

"I will give you three options, American Dragon," he went on, taking a few steps closer to the young teen.

Jake clenched his fist tightly, prepared to block out whatever the Dark Dragon threw at him. While his physical strength was slowly fading, he remained as headstrong and confident as always.

"You can run," the Dark Dragon continued, "leaving your friends and family in harm's way."

"I would never-" Jake shot back at him immediately.

"I'm not finished yet," the Dark Dragon interrupted him. "Option two," he smiled deviously, "is to stand here and let me finish you. At least this way you could go down fighting."

Jake used every last bit of his strength to refrain from attacking his enemy right then and there. His grandfather had always taught him that 95% of the battle was watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. He simply refused to let the Dark Dragon get inside his head.

"The third option, and my personal favorite as well," the Dark Dragon continued, "is to join me and my army in my quest for power."

"Never," Jake replied through clenched teeth.

"Just think about it," the Dark Dragon taunted, "you will either live, or you will die. What's it going to be?"

Jake didn't answer, instead preparing himself for his enemies next attack. One of the Dark Dragon's strongest points had always been distracting his opponent and striking unexpectedly.

He could feel the tension growing between them once more as they stood there unmoving on the abandoned street. This was it. This was without a doubt going to be the final battle between good and evil. The end of a brutal war that had been building for months.

The Dark Dragon let out a roar of anger, sending flames shooting over even the tallest buildings in the city. His cry of fury could be heard from miles around, scaring away even the birds that flew safely out of his reach.

Jake took a deep breath, adding up all of his remaining energy. It was going to take all he had to escape this battle with his life. True, the Dark Dragon's strength had been drained over the course of the fight as well, but he was still strong enough to defeat him easily.

Jake ducked as the Dark Dragon whipped his tail forcefully in his general direction. His aim and perception had gotten worse and worse as the hours had passed, one of the few things Jake could work to his advantage.

Jake dodged skillfully as he enemy sent a blast of fire his way, flying higher into darkening sky just as the first bolt of lightning struck in the distance.

Jake stopped to look down at his family and friends from above. From what he could tell, they all appeared to be doing alright. No one seemed to be hurt too badly, or everyone was still fighting at least.

He flew back down towards the scene of the battle and launched himself toward the Dark Dragon, taking him by surprise. His enemy had sensed him in time, however, and easily deflected him back in the opposite direction.

Jake caught himself in midair, flapping his wings furiously so that he could dodge the next blow from his enemy. The Dark Dragon was too quick, however, swinging his fist angrily toward the younger dragon.

Instantly, Jake was sent flying across the street and slammed head first into an old brick building. He felt himself transform back to his human form as he hit the pavement with a thud.

Jake heard the Dark Dragon chuckle as he struggled to remain conscious. He wanted so badly just to close he eyes and give in to the blackness that was beginning to consume him, but he simply refused to give up just yet.

"Well I will say this American Dragon," the Dark Dragon smiled evilly down upon the half conscious boy below him. "I truly do admire your persistence."

Jake swore as the taste of blood filled his mouth. He carefully raised his hand to touch his throbbing head, slowly looking back into the eyes of his enemy. He had done his best, and now, all he could hope for was that his family and friends could all get out of this mess in a better condition than he had.

"At last, American Dragon," the Dark Dragon grinned evilly down upon his fallen opponent, "it is over."

**XX**

**Blah. Took me a long long time to sit down and write this! I just… didn't want to. Lol. I was pretty lazy today. So, as it turns out, the only time I can even force myself to write is about 1:00 in the morning. So, as you could've guessed, 99% of this was written at that time. Soooo sorry if this is all over the place. Lol. Sorry I didn't update before vacation like I said I would…I got lazy and felt like I needed a break. **

**So, thank you for reading (if u guys even remember what happened last. Lol sorry). **

**~ada**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Rising Threat**

Jake looked into the face of the enemy bravely, watching and waiting for the Dark Dragon to deal him the final blow. His opponent remained in place, however, as if waiting and expecting him to strike back once more.

But this time, Jake knew he was finished. He couldn't even move, let alone keep fighting. Even the slightest movement he made sent pain surging throughout his entire body.

The Dark Dragon shrugged and took a couple steps closer to the younger dragon. "I'm disappointed in you, American Dragon," he said, now slowly circling his opponent. "This was way too easy. Over so fast I didn't even have time to enjoy myself."

The Dark Dragon chuckled in delight as he gazed upon the face of his enemy in pain. "Now American Dragon," he continued, "it is over."

Jake took one last look at the Dark Dragon before turning away. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself into a ball, wincing in pain in the process. He had tried his best, and no one could blame him for that.

Just when he thought it was over, when he thought that he would never again see the light of day, he heard a cry of pain so deafening that he was immediately drawn out of his thoughts of death and back into the present situation.

Jake ignored the pain coursing through his body as his eyes shot open and immediately found the source of the screaming.

The Dark Dragon, who had been fighting effortlessly against him for the last six hours, was now screaming in agony right before his very eyes.

Jake's confusion cleared immediately as his enemy's lifeless body fell to the empty street below.

There, just a few steps behind where the Dark Dragon laid, stood Yanak, huntstaff in hand.

Jake gawked in confusion, carefully replaying the events that had just taken place in his mind. Could he be hallucinating? Was he already unconscious and dreaming? There had to be some sort of logical explanation for all of this.

"Yanak?" Jake heard Trixie jump back in shock and confusion.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Fred shouted angrily, stepping forward toward his previous master once more.

Yanak reacted quickly, aiming and shooting the Huntsman's staff at his former student with ease.

"Fred!" Jake cried out, watching helplessly as his unconscious friend hit the pavement with a thud.

"None of you seem to understand," Yanak laughed bitterly. "There's no such thing as a good side or a bad side," he walked slowly walked around his former master's body and towards his enemies, finding their looks of confusion particularly amusing.

"There are no sides," he continued. "There are only leaders and followers. And to become a leader, you first have to claw and lie your way up to the top."

"Leader?" Chang shouted, walking swiftly toward him. "You're no leader. You're nothing but a filthy traitor!"

"You can look at it that way, yes," Yanak smiled evilly at the hooded women before him.

"You will not get away with this so easily," Chang continued. "You mustn't forget that you made an unbreakable oath of your loyalty to the Dark Dragon. You shall pay with your life."

Yanak snickered. "You can't possible expect your master to kill me now. I have slain him. Ended him. There is no way possible that he can take my life. Not after I have already taken his."

Chang remained silent, looking down at the pavement in defeat.

Suddenly, Jake felt a familiar presence, and he torn his eyes off of the scene before him to face his girlfriend.

Rose slowly sat down next to him, careful to avoid being seen by the enemy.

"You okay?" she whispered, slipping her hand into his a gripping it tightly.

"Not…really," he answered quietly, overcoming the sudden urge to close his eyes and drift into a state of unconsciousness.

"What hurts?" Rose asked.

"Everything," Jake moaned lightly.

Rose glanced back at Yanak, making sure that he wasn't planning to attack them anytime soon. "We'll get out of this," she smiled. "I promise."

Jake smiled back and gave her hand a small squeeze before turning his attention back to his enemies.

"I have beaten you at your own game," Yanak laughed. "But you're welcome to join me you know."

Chang lifted her head to look him dead in the eyes. "I can't believe how powerful you think you are."

"I can't believe how foolish you are, Chang," Yanak snickered in return.

Yanak turned away her for a brief moment, quickly scanning the ruins in which he stood. He looked from his master's lifeless body to his previous student's unconscious form just a few feet away. He looked from the Dark Mafia and Huntsclan, huddled together and watching his every movement, to Jake, who was lying half conscious on the pavement.

He smiled evilly to himself, fully realizing the irreversible damage he had caused in only minutes.

Yanak turned back to face Lao Shi, who was now standing quietly near Jake and Rose. "My work here is done," he smiled coldly, "but I assure you, American Dragon, this is far from over."

The remaining participants of the battle could do nothing but watch as Yanak flew into the darkening sky, disappearing quickly into the dark grey thunderclouds as the first drops of rain fell from the sky.

Chang followed soon after, transforming into her dragon form and flying off in the opposite direction.

Even though his mind was begging for rest, Jake watched his enemies carefully until they had fully disappeared from his sight.

Only then did he give into the darkness that had threatening to overtake him for hours.

**XX**

**Well, I've got a lot to say right now so I might as well let it all out. **

**First off, as you have probably realized, Yanak is a very very twisted guy… lots and lots of problems. And in the end, I guess his unhealthy obsession over power is what led him to "become his own master." Lol. In a lot of ways, he reminds me of Snape from Harry Potter. Except that…well I guess I probably shouldn't say since some of you probably haven't read the last book. :)**

**I guess I really just don't see much interesting in letting the good guys win all the time…it doesn't really set up for a very good sequel. Lol. That's a LOT of the reason this ended this way. The characters in my fanfic (wow tht sounds weird. Lol) don't fully realize yet how much of a true threat Yanak is. But they will :)**

**Next, I decided to just go ahead and post this, even though there were some things I was going to change. (detail wise and the way some things were worded and stuff). But I really really don't care right now cause I've given up on trying to make this perfect. Lol soooo I apologize for that. **

**I'd also like to apologize for posting this kind of late…I really wasn't busy; just lazy. Lol BUT I will be busy this week…I'm busy today and Tuesday and I go back to school on wed. SO no promises on when the next chapter will be posted. I'll try to post it before Friday though. TRY.**

**anything left unexplaned in this chapter will be covered in the next so DON'T worry! lol**

**Thanks for reading! Ehem…reviews are nice. Lol**

**~ada**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Recovery **

Darkness.

That was all that Jake could picture as he lie half conscious, trying with all his strength to open his eyes for the first time since the battle verses the Dark Dragon.

He had no idea how long he had been out, but he knew from his condition that it had been at least two days, possibly more, since he had first blacked out.

Jake was slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings as he listened carefully to the soft whispers that filled the room. Lacking the ability to remain quite for long periods of time, Jake could pick up Spud's voice easily. Even when his friend tried to whisper, his voice always came out at a normal volume.

Listening even harder, Jake could also pick out the voice of Trixie, which was most likely a reply to some ridiculous proposition of Spud's.

Even though he couldn't actually hear her voice, Jake sensed that Rose was there too. He had a certain connection to her that he couldn't explain, but he could just feel her sitting next to him. Most likely reading. Jake smiled at the thought. How did she ever end up with him in the first place?

Jake let out a small groan of pain as he turned his head to the right. He couldn't believe how sore his neck was. The pain subsided, however, when Jake felt Rose slip her hand over his, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Rose?" Jake groaned lightly, finally gaining the strength to fully open his eyes.

"Hey," Rose jumped back in surprise. She smiled with relief as she looked down at her boyfriend.

"Hey yourself," Jake smiled weakly.

Rose frowned. "That's MY line! You can't just randomly start saying my line! How would you like it if I randomly decided to start saying 'awww man' all the time? That's your thing."

Jake shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. It was weird. Jake was always so confident and strong. It felt so wrong seeing him this weak and fragile. She had never seen him get hurt to this extent before, and needless to say, she had never been this worried about him before.

"Jakey!" Trixie walked over to the hospital bed and gave her friend a hug.

"Jake!" Spud yelled. "Buddy, You're alive!"

Jake smiled at his friends. "So, what's the damage?" He asked. "What all happened after I blacked out?"

"Well," Rose moved off of her chair and sat down on the edge of his bed, "right after you blacked out, the law enforcement showed up. I'm not sure exactly when the Dragon Council got there, but they were there too."

"At that point," Trixie took over, "the Huntsclan and Dark Mafia ran, and unfortunately, they got away from us."

"Right now," Rose continued, "there's this big argument over whether or not magical creatures are a threat to the human world. Like, you have no idea how much of a deal this is! This is all that's ever on the news right now. This is a huge huge discovery for the human world, and now that it's spread worldwide, there's no way for us to cover it up."

"We might as well leave it as it is and hope the government and the citizens of the world come to accept it," Trixie added.

"For the most part, bro," Spud cut in, "people are viewing you as a hero."

Jake smiled. "Well that's probably a good sign."

"Well for now you're still a loud to go to a public school," Rose added. "But we'll see how long that lasts. I'm sure there will be some parental complaints."

Jake rolled his eyes. "But what they have to understand is that magical creatures have been living among them for thousands of years. We've never hurt them. Not once. So knowing that we exist isn't going to change anything. We've always been here, and there was no conflict before."

"Yes Jake," Rose smiled sadly, "but that's not going to sway the opinions of the government."

"It's going to take awhile for them to sort all of this out," Trixie added, "but I'm sure dumb rules will be made."

"Like, magical creatures and humans won't be able to drink from the same water fountain!" Spud threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah," Trixie stared, "Okay, Spud."

"Let's not worry about it right now," Rose suggested. "Who knows, things could turn out for the better."

"Hey, at least no one we actually care about was killed," Spud shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Jake yelled, now clearly remembering the last few events that had taken place that day. "Is Fred okay?"

"Fine," Trixie replied. "He actually just woke up a few hours before you did. We talked to him for a little while. Or at least until the mean nurse lady kicked us out. Said he needed more rest," Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Is he…permanently emotionally scarred?" Jake asked. "From Yanak I mean?"

"Well," Rose replied, "he's definitely still in shock. I think he's going to be okay. I think it was tough for him to battle his own master."

"Wow," Jake replied, "I can't even imagine having to do that. And then to be shot by your master? What a lunatic."

"Like I said, I think he's going to be okay," Rose repeated. "It doesn't help that the mean nurse kicked us out when we were trying to make him feel better."

"Well, that bitch!" Jake feigned anger.

Rose laughed, shaking her head at him.

"Where are my parents anyways?" He asked. "Do they not love me anymore or what?"

"Well they have to sleep sometime, Jakey," Trixie replied.

"Yeah," Rose added, "they were here for, like, two days straight. No rest. And then of course you wake up two hours after they leave!"

Jake laughed. "Yeah that would happen."

Silence filled the room as the four teens sat staring at each other for a brief moment. It was nice to finally catch a break from the non-stop training and finally spend some time together. Even if it was in a depressing hospital room.

"I just hope everything turns out okay," Jake stared quietly at the hospital bed.

"It will," Rose replied, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "I promise."

**XX**

**Wow. Sorry x100 for not updating this in a long long time. I…didn't realize how busy I would be with school and stuff. My time management skills could use some major improvement. SO we've got ONE chapter left! YAY! Plus epilogue…which should be posted on the same day. Hopefully. I want to finish this off Saturday, but I think I'm going somewhere, so we'll see. I could always write it Friday night at one in the morning, but I can't write it after school that day cause we've got our first home football game…and I'm in the marching band so I have to be there. Not like I wouldn't go if I wasn't…I completely love football! :) **

**Anyways, no promises on next update but I'll try for soon. Lol**

**Thanks SOOOOO much for reading and for all of your support over the last few months. It means a lot to me. **

**~ada**

**BTW, i should tell u, i'm too lazy to proof read this...its almost 11:00 and i'm getting tired. it was a long day. SO i'm really sorry for all spelling issues, weird word phrasings, stuff like that. lol **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Almost Normal**

"What would life be like without Starbucks?" Rose turned to ask Jake as they were just walking out the door.

It had been two weeks since the date of the attack. Though nothing would ever be same, things were beginning to return to calm down a bit.

"Pitiful," Jake replied with a smile.

"I think that lady behind the counter knew who I was," he added. "She kept staring at me like I had chocolate on my face or something."

Rose laughed. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are now. Things aren't really going to be the same."

"Yeah," Jake sighed. "I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow. With everything that's taken place over the last two weeks, I think we should get at least one more week to adjust."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Rose replied positively. "At least things are finally calming down."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. "Tomorrow's going to be rough though. I'm sure the school board wasn't too thrilled to find out about me being a dragon. Parents aren't going to like that too well."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," she replied. "If you meant any harm, you would've attacked them by now."

Jake laughed. "I guess I probably would have. Either way, I'm not looking forward to it," he looked over to Rose, who was staring off into the distance.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied unconvincingly, "I just…I'm a little worried about the Huntsclan is all. There still out there, and who knows what they'll do to me if they ever find me."

"Rose," Jake took her hand in his. "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know."

**XX**

Jake set his tray down at the lunch table and sat down beside Spud. The day was only half over, and yet, it felt like it had already been seven hours. Everywhere he looked, people were staring at him or whispering something to their friends.

For some, it was because they viewed him as a hero. After all, he did, in a way, save the world from the clutches of the Dark Dragon.

Unfortunately, others were staring because they viewed him as a freak. Or staring because they had no idea who had let him back into the school in the first place.

"I officially hate school," Jake said, leaning his head on to his hand.

"What's new, Jakey?" Trixie asked.

"Remember Jake," Spud replied, "always look at the glass as half full. Things could be far worse right now."

Jake sighed. Spud was right. He could be locked away in a cage right now. Or worse, he could have been killed.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone come up behind him. Jake turned around at the sound of someone calling his name.

Danika Honeycutt sat down beside him, swinging her purse down on the table with a thud.

"Listen," she said, trying not to make eye contact with him, "I wanted to apologize. For…well…everything. I'm sorry I accused you and Nigel of keeping secrets from me."

"No problem," he smiled.

"Well, I was right," she grinned back. "But it was also none of my business."

"I understand," Jake replied. "Apology excepted."

"So," Fred spoke, "are you and Nigel…"

"Yeah," Danika smiled. "We're good now. It was a little bit awkward at first. Especially since I didn't know how to react to my boyfriend being a wizard, but I think the shock of it is beginning to wear off."

Danika looked at the table. "I can't even tell you how scared I was. When I first found out the city was under attack, that is. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you," she smiled.

"Anytime."

"Oh look," everyone at the table looked over to see Brad and the rest of the jocks standing closely behind them.

"It's Jake Long," Brad sneered. "Can't believe you're brave enough to show your face around here anymore."

"Freak," Jake heard someone else say, laughing as they walked away.

Jake rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Well, of course not," Rose replied, "but it will get better."

"Yeah, Jakey," Trixie added, "you got us. What more do you need?"

Jake smiled. "You guys are right. All this will probably be considered 'normal' this time next year."

"There you go, buddy!" Spud smiled. "Way to look at the glass half full!"

Jake shook his head. "What would I do without you guys?"

Fred sighed. "Bad news is I'll probably be transferred back to Australia now. There's no reason for me to remain in New York now that the Dark Dragon's taken care of."

"But would about Yanak?" Jake asked. He couldn't help but notice Fred cringe at the mention of his former master. "And the Huntsclan?"

"Yeah," Rose added, "there's still so much to do."

"Well," Fred smiled sadly, "if you ever need me, I can always come back."

Jake sighed. "I guess you're right. Man this looking on the positive side stuff is hard work!"

Rose laughed. "Like I said before, it will get better."

**XX**

**Funny how incredibly wrong Rose is. O_O well, all that's left now is the epilogue. I'll try to post it Friday night...(Friday the 3****rd****). It will include thank yous and sequel info in the author's note, sooo just in case you were wondering. If it's not up Friday, it will be up by Sunday.**

**One thing I want to clear up real fast; towards the beginning of this fic, I told you that there was a reason Danika was in this, and here it is; I wanted a human's POV on all this…simple as that. **

**Also sorry that this chapter was late…and it seems a bit rushed too…I wrote this in about a half an hour…soooooo sorry. lol**

**THANK you for reading! PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the story as a whole…even if you've never reviewed before. Lol. Just one final opinion would be nice. Thanks :)**

**~ada**


	28. Chapter 28

**dubarock: thank you :) I'm very glad to hear that! **

**Epilogue**

Yanak studied the walls of the cave carefully. If memory served him right, he was almost certain that it had been the Dark Dragon's first hideout. Before he built the army.

Yanak paused to think about where the mafia had ended up. He hadn't really thought about it much after he had betrayed his master. It meant little to him anymore. Yanak snickered at the thought.

He knew from the beginning that he wouldn't need that foolish old dragon. Yanak couldn't even figure out why everyone had feared him so.

If they were afraid of the Dark Dragon, Yanak could only imagine how much they would fear him when the time came.

But he knew he needed to be patient. The longer he waited, the more the American Dragon would let down his guard.

That's when he'd strike. When Jake Long least expected it.

**XX**

"We came so close!" The Huntsman slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

"If it weren't for the Dark Dragon's countless mistakes, the American Dragon could very well be dead right now," he continued heatedly.

"But no worries," he turned to face his clan. "We are here, we are alive, and we are no longer controlled by that monstrous dragon. We might as well make the most of it."

The Huntsman was glad that, even if he couldn't have the pleasure of victory, the Dark Dragon was gone, and he had been able to return to his old lair.

"And as for Huntsgirl," he added, his voice changing from angry to confident. "She will pay for her treachery. Her and that dragon both."

"We have quite a ways to go," he continued, "but things will get better."

He looked around the abandoned lair. It was obvious that it had been months since anyone had been anywhere near it. Everything was left neatly in place, completely untouched, and a thick layer of dust covered the entire floor.

"We," the Huntsman turned his attention back to the Huntsclan with a smile, "will return."

**And complete! Yay. Lol But kind of sad…this was my summer project.**

**And sorry this is up later than I thought it would…I had…a ummmm… mini cold you could call it ^_^ I didn't feel 100% on Friday and Saturday….and I NEVER write when I'm even the least bit sick. **

**Well, I'm going to take this opportunity to thank you guys for reviewing. :) you really don't know how much you helped me in writing this. 100+ reviews is amazing! :) when I first started writing this, I predicted my review number to be somewhere in the 60's. I am…pleasantly surprised. I have absolutely no confidence in myself whatsoever. And I'm not proud to admit that. **

**I would like to thank Andrew, Flowerstar, DYlogger, Tippi, dragonfire404, Marcie Gore, expert93, onej6, Fudogg, dubarock, and Luiz4200 and all of my anonymous reviewers for reviewing. . honestly, without my faithful reviewers, I would've stopped writing this months ago. Soooo thanks. :) again. Lol**

**And (don't worry I'm not forgetting you lol) I wanna thank JakeRoss2 for not only reviewing, like, every chapter, but for ALSO being my beta/idea bouncing board on those few chapters that I kind of struggled with.. So THANK YOU! Lol. (u got ur own little paragraph….feel special.)**

**Last, I'd like to thank everyone reading this…just for reading. Lol. Glad people enjoyed this enough to make it to the end. :) **

**Moving on, Sequel information….before I post the sequel, I want to get a good head start. With school, I never know when I'm going to have time to write and when I'll be busy. So it may not be posted for awhile…be PATIENT with me!**

**Sequels actually not going to focus on Yanak too much...a little bit, yes, but more of that will come in the 3****rd**** fanfic of the series…thing. Lol. SAGA…we'll call it that:) **

**Until the sequel,**

**ada69 **


End file.
